


Лишайник

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A Stitch in Time - Andrew Robinson, Also a lot of talking, Based on Alone Together: A DS9 Companion, Cardassian Anatomy, Cardassian Culture, Cardassians, Don't copy to another site, Drinking & Talking, Dukat likes praising, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Sexual Persuasion, Top Elim Garak, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: После завершения важного задания в посольстве на Ромуле Гараку просто необходимо отвлечься. Дукат сам виноват, что решил обратить на себя внимание малознакомого садовника.
Relationships: Dukat/Elim Garak
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Лишайник

**Author's Note:**

> В аудиопостановке Alone Together Гарак упоминал тот факт, что у них с Дукатом была короткая интрижка на станции. Но, вероятнее всего, это все имело куда более длительную предысторию.
> 
> По хэдканонной кардассианской анатомии (спасибо, tinsnip!), чу-эн - это “ложки” на лбу (чуфа), груди (чула) и внизу живота (чува), кина-ту - особенно чувствительная чешуйка на шейном гребне, прут - кардассианский половой орган, прячущийся в лобковой сумке (ажане).

Сборы были недолгими — личный падд, пара книг и предметы гигиены отправились в дорожную сумку, одежду низкорангового служащего можно сдать коменданту перед отъездом. Самое важное и драгоценное, что Гарак привёз на Ромул, останется здесь. Семена эдоссианских орхидей превратились в прекрасные, пусть и лишённые привычного изящества и утонченности цветы, а завтра утром сенатор Меррок в первый и последний раз в своей долгой жизни получит возможность насладиться их ароматом.

Гарак не собирался дожидаться результатов своего труда, и даже если бы он хотел остаться, сенатор Пелек уже уведомила его, что садовник посольства возвращается из отпуска завтра вечером. День подходил к концу, но Гарак все равно решил заняться работой в саду. Плети декоративного вьюнка в западном секторе нуждались в подрезке, он бы не хотел оставлять после себя хоть какие-то следы беспорядка. На самом деле, больше всего Гараку нужно было успокоиться — разговор с Мерроком оставил много вопросов и слишком неприятное послевкусие. Гарак боялся признаться и самому себе, насколько сенатор, даже в мелочах, напоминал ему Тейна. Стоило радоваться, что такой опасный противник будет нейтрализован, но почему-то не получалось.

Привычные занятия помогали сосредоточиться и привести мысли в порядок. Конечно же, Меррок умел внушать симпатию, это лишь часть его работы. И нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы изящно устранить врага почти его же руками, всего навсего подарив отравленный цветок. Гарак снова постарался сосредоточиться на растениях. Рассуждения опять зашли в тупик.

Солнце уже почти село, небо Ромула, и без того низкое и давящее, казалось, стало ещё тяжелее, угрожающе нависало над головой, почти заставляя пригнуться. Обычно в это время сад пустовал, но сегодня кто-то решил выйти на вечернюю прогулку. Гарак краем глаза уловил движение и оглянулся. Он почти успел забыть о гостях из оккупационного правительства Баджора, прибывших утром. А теперь они сами напомнили о себе.

По тропинке неторопливо шествовал Скрейн Дукат. В одиночестве и с отчетливо недовольной миной. Время от времени он замирал у особенно экзотичного цветка, морщился и продолжал путь. В его движениях было что-то странное, будто неправильное. Кажется, префект Терок Нор был основательно пьян: печальное коварство ромуланского гостеприимства. Гарак на мгновение задумался: стоит ли привлекать внимание или лучше остаться незамеченным, но тут Дукат радостно улыбнулся и приветственно качнул головой, будто увидел старого доброго знакомого. Того, кого долго искал. Кроме Гарака, в саду никого не было, значит, кивок предназначался ему. Наверняка Баркан попросил своего приятеля как бы невзначай поговорить с Гараком. Первый Чарабана, пусть и бывший, вряд ли полностью поверил такому неожиданному совпадению — встрече с бывшим однокурсником на чужой планете, — и теперь Дукат должен узнать, действительно ли Гарак тот, кем представился. Как грубо и неизящно: Баркан Локар снова использовал всех, кто попадался под руку.

Гарак поднялся с колен и сдержанно улыбнулся, как и подобает действительно услужливому рабочему. Дукат остановился поодаль, сложив руки за спиной, и сказал:

— Говорят, простой физический труд освобождает. Никогда не считал этот тезис правдивым.

Оскал, который приятель Локара считал приветливой улыбкой, поистине внушал ужас.

— Это зависит от того, что считать несвободой, — Гарак наклонился, отряхивая пыль и прилипшие листики с брюк. — Любой труд на благо общества приносит удовлетворение, а разве можно получить удовольствие против собственной воли?

— Это очень благородное мнение, — ответил Дукат и снисходительно наклонил голову. Он разглядывал Гарака внимательно, словно выискивал что-то в чертах лица. — Никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе. Хотя, по-моему, между удовлетворением и удовольствием довольно большое расстояние; может ли труд на благо общества принести удовольствие, особенно против воли? Это еще и философский вопрос, а значит, опасный.

— Я искренне сожалею, что прерванный процесс образования не позволил мне научиться искать истину в подобных вопросах, — сокрушенно развёл руками Гарак, а потом снова опустился на колени, освобождая хрупкие стволы андорианских лилий от обвивающего их вьюнка. Стоило поспешить — ещё немного, и он не успеет завершить начатое без риска помять лепестки. Нежные полупрозрачные цветы распускались на закате, и их необыкновенный запах чувствовался уже сейчас.

Дукат стоял рядом. Наверняка для него непривычно было даже пытаться общаться с обслуживающим персоналом, и Гарак не собирался облегчать его задачу. Хотя и стоило: этот легат многое мог рассказать о Баркане, и среди этого многого обязательно нашлось бы то, что в будущем получится использовать.

Секатор еле слышно щелкнул, отрезая корень, которым своевольный побег вьюнка пытался ухватиться за не принадлежащую ему почву. Второй, третий, четвертый. Ещё чуть-чуть, и плеть можно будет передвинуть на место. Дукат тем временем неторопливо обошел клумбу и снова остановился, покачиваясь на слишком длинных ногах. Скучающий офицер, которого Баркан наверняка просто выставил из отведенного им дома, чтобы остаться наедине со своей помощницей. И сделал это довольно грубо. Отец Скрейна, Прокал Дукат, был важным лицом в Центральном командовании, но отец Баркана тоже. А с теми, кто занимал равное место в иерархии, Баркан церемонился не больше, чем с подчиненными.

— Истина — субстанция несомненно загадочная, — заявил Дукат, будто всю последнюю минуту действительно обдумывал слова Гарака. — Вряд ли ты, даже отучившись в Бамаррене до конца несколько раз, смог бы изучить ее досконально. Она как цветок, который ты пытаешься выполоть: вездесуща и бросается в глаза, но при этом мешает всему остальному.

— Вот видите, — Гарак снова улыбнулся, на этот раз совершенно искренне. — Даже вы не можете всегда с точностью утверждать, что правы. Я не собираюсь выпалывать ни одно из этих растений, лишь обрежу лишнее, направлю основную плеть туда, где должно быть её место, приводя сад к гармонии. Я слышал, Баджор — богатая и щедрая на растительность планета. Думаю, вашим садовникам приходится немало трудиться.

Дукат был вопиюще бесцеремонным, но Гарака это совсем не беспокоило. Вряд ли они когда-нибудь встретятся снова.

— Да, гармония в том, что каждый помнит свое место, а если и забывает о нем — заботливая, но твердая рука обязательно вернет его туда, — усмехнулся Дукат. — Кто знает, куда тебя переведут после Ромула, может, на Баджор. Мне нечасто приходится любоваться баджорскими садами, хотя они, конечно, очень красивы.

Он произносил слова слишком четко, старательно. Наверное, неприятно так долго лететь на неприветливый серый Ромул только для того, чтобы подписать документы и выпить немного эля. Впрочем, Дукат, судя по его поведению, совсем не остановился на одном, сделанном из вежливости, глотке. Переговоры затянулись? Гарак осторожно и уважительно кивнул.

— Иногда я думаю, что это большое везение — лишиться возможности закончить высшую школу. Так много ответственности и хлопот. Вы, я слышал, сегодня должны были заключить серьёзный контракт?

Дукат развел руками, покачнулся — Гарак завороженно следил за его движениями, нет, не потерял равновесия, надо же — и ответил:

— Серьезный? Обычная дипломатическая рутина, по сути, ежедневная работа. На моем месте, Вронок, ты бы давно заскучал: все повторяется, изо дня в день.

С этим Гарак был совершенно согласен, Дукат явно не любил находить удовольствие в простой повседневной работе. Он был слишком честолюбив и избалован, этот легат, с рождения воспитывавшийся для того, чтобы руководить.

— Значит ли это, что вы не получили ни удовлетворения, ни удовольствия от выполненной работы? — невинно спросил Гарак. Он уже решил, что будет делать дальше. Раз уж с ним так настойчиво ищут общения, стоит взять все в свои руки. Все равно этим вечером ему совершенно нечем заняться.

Дукат коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Любой труд на благо общества приносит удовлетворение, — повторил он слова Гарака, — а труд на благо Кардассии приносит и удовольствие. Разве тебе не жаль, что все, созданное тобой, останется здесь, на чужой планете?

— Напоминание о природе Кардассии под серым небом Ромула? Создавать подобное — большая честь. Многие послы живут здесь годами, сад помогает им справиться с ностальгией. Тем более, ромулане не фанаты голокомнат.

Гарак закончил с клумбой и поднялся на ноги. Дукат слегка покачнулся, но сделал вид, что так и задумано. Определённо, баджорский распорядитель был основательно пьян и не слишком следил за языком. Быть может, стоит напоить его сильнее? А тот наклонил голову, словно пытался произвести приятное впечатление.

— Ах, конечно, ностальгия. Кардассианец должен чувствовать себя дома везде, где есть наши войска, но здесь это, к сожалению, слишком затруднительно, — сказал он. — Действительно, очень почетная обязанность: обеспечивать душевный покой тех, кто тебя защищает.

Особенно если эти войска представляют собой искореженную груду металла и фрагменты тел после очередной атаки баджорских террористов. Армия совсем не справлялась с обязанностями, которые сама на себя возложила. Обсидиановый орден умел быть гораздо эффективнее, оставаясь совершенно незаметным.

— Это действительно огромная честь, общаться с тем, кто обеспечивает мир и процветание родины, — кивнул Гарак. — Меня всегда интересовали другие планеты, даже назначение на Ромул было подарком судьбы.

Стоило подыграть Дукату, и Гарак наклонил голову влево — коротким, едва заметным движением. Тот тоже наклонил голову, заглянул в глаза: отвернется, не отвернется? Такая банальная, детская проверка собственной неотразимости. Конечно, Гарак отвёл взгляд, но чуть позже, чем того требовали бы приличия. Ровно настолько, чтобы Дукат смог внимательно разглядеть лицо. Немного надежды, искорка заинтересованности и даже немного восхищения — все, что тот хотел увидеть, Гарак не собирался его разочаровывать.

— Возможно, если ты достойно проявишь себя на Ромуле, тебя могут вызвать и на Баджор, — сказал Дукат. — Ностальгия иногда совершенно невыносима, а это, — он повел рукой, указывая на клумбу, — поможет ее скрасить, а заодно улучшит интеграцию культур. Красота — то, что сближает народы, а не разобщает их.

— Не всегда качественная работа ведёт к обещанным результатам, слишком многое зависит от того, кто и что обещает.

Если Дукат подослан Барканом, слова Гарака будут услышаны и поняты правильно. Если же нет, тем лучше — он просто решит, что садовник рассчитывает на протекцию, и, когда протрезвеет, выкинет его из головы.

— Для того, чтобы рвение не осталось незамеченным, нужно обращаться к надежным людям, — улыбаясь, ответил Дукат и наклонил голову ближе, практически вторгаясь в личное пространство. — Тем, которые выполняют свои обещания. Жаль, таких все меньше, но они еще существуют, поверь.

Как близко и как стремительно. Гарак недооценил уровень алкоголя в крови Дуката. Кто-то слишком привык к подобострастному отношению баджорцев. Тем лучше. Гарак мягко улыбнулся и склонил голову вправо и чуть-чуть вперед — согласие одновременно с предостережением, пусть поразмыслит над этим намеком.

— Ни в коем случае не хотел бы, чтобы у вас создалось впечатление, что я не доверяю вашим знаниям и опыту.

Дукат, заглотив наживку, улыбнулся шире и не стал отстраняться, наоборот, приоткрыл рот и вдохнул, ловя запах. Что за наглость и бесцеремонность.

— Какая редкость и какая радость, настолько приятный, эрудированный и уважительный собеседник, встреченный так далеко от дома, — сказал Дукат. — Не хотелось бы отвлекать вас от любимой работы, иначе я бы пригласил вас отведать выдержанный канар, который тоже нечасто встретишь в этих местах. И поговорить, конечно, вам наверняка тоже не хватает интересных собеседников.

И непростительно грубая лесть. Он нарочно назвал Гарака на «вы», даже выделил вежливое обращение интонацией — явно надеясь, что наивный и неотесанный садовник не привык к подобному и потому станет меньше ломаться, это внушит ему надежду без всяких прямых обещаний. Тем более Гарак не помнил, чтобы хоть намёком выдавал свою эрудированность. И эта несдержанность, которую нельзя извинить даже действием эля. Гарак приподнял надглазный гребень и скользнул взглядом по еле заметно потемневшим чешуйкам на шее собеседника. Скрейна Дуката обязательно погубит его потакание телесным желаниям, грубое, почти животное, недостойное членов кардассианской элиты. И так часто встречающееся.

— Моя работа закончена, но я сомневаюсь, что ваш спутник будет рад моему присутствию. — Он отступил на шаг и присел, собирая инструменты. — Боюсь, обслуживающему персоналу не положено находиться в помещениях для дипломатов.

Дукат повел рукой в сторону, отметая аргумент, вернее, сразу оба.

— Мой спутник, к счастью, занимает соседнюю комнату — иначе мне пришлось бы искать ночлег где-нибудь в другом месте, мы бы определенно помешали друг другу отдыхать, — сказал он и, думая, что Гарак его не видит, плотоядно облизнулся. — Кроме того, дипломаты могут приглашать гостей, неважно, какого ранга. Считайте себя моим гостем.

От Гарака не укрылся ни один жест Дуката. К тому же, он и не пытался их скрывать. Отдых, какой грубый эвфемизм, даже странно, что брат Баркана не обеспокоился подходящим к случаю сопровождением. Впрочем, скорее всего, визит был спланирован слишком быстро, да и Ромул — не Кардассия и тем более не Баджор. Здесь нет никого, кто зарабатывал бы, торгуя своим телом.

— Я не могу принять ваше приглашение, — Гарак поднял голову, наслаждаясь досадой, проступившей на лице Дуката, — но могу пригласить вас к себе. Думаю, это будет воспринято, как жест вежливости, а не нарушение субординации.

Облегчение, в отличие от досады, Дукат постарался скрыть и неуверенно качнул головой.

— Но я не смогу тогда угостить вас канаром, — с сомнением протянул он, хотя явно собирался дать согласие, и чуть заметно наклонился вперед будто в спонтанной попытке подать руку. Смешно. Сегодня Дукату уже стоило бы прекратить принимать алкоголь. Гарак не собирался ему об этом сообщать, зачем, чем пьянее будет его собеседник, тем больше, совершенно невзначай, можно будет узнать. О настроении правящей верхушки Баджора, слухах, неоформленных планах. Никогда не знаешь, что может оказаться полезным. Гарак любил эту часть своей работы.

— У меня есть прекрасный ромуланский эль, — с преувеличенным энтузиазмом заявил он.

Дукат задумчиво покачал головой, сложив ладони, потом негромко хлопнул ими и кивнул.

— Ну хорошо, — произнес он как бы все еще сомневаясь. — Хотя, конечно, я предпочел бы канар, но почему бы и нет.

Он повел рукой в сторону входа в посольство и улыбнулся. Гарак кивнул и не спеша пошагал по другой дорожке, которая вела к помещениям для обслуживающего персонала, нисколько не сомневаясь, что гость последует за ним. Дукат совершенно неприкрыто ощупывал Гарака взглядом, будто в своих фантазиях уже стащил с него всю одежду. Где-то в глубине души это даже льстило.

— У меня есть и канар. Конечно, не такой выдержанный и изысканный, но вечерами, когда здесь совершенно нечем заняться, приятно провести время с бокалом и интересной книгой.

Выждав ровно пять секунд, Дукат так же неторопливо последовал за ним.

— Литература — прекрасная тема для обсуждения, — сказал он, — не сомневался, что вы увлечены ею и сможете поддержать разговор. Какую книгу вы сейчас читаете, если не секрет?

Гарак незначительно замедлил шаг, чтобы оказаться ближе к Дукату, и незаметно втянул в себя воздух. Запах чужого возбуждения, острый и будоражащий. По коже пробежала лёгкая дрожь, и Гарак привычно сосредоточился на собственном спокойствии и уравновешенности. Не стоило спешить.

— Мемуары Джорана Крайна, астрофизика, сумевшего пройти в червоточину и точно рассчитать время возвращения обратно, — он повернул голову, ловя взгляд Дуката. — Вы наверняка знаете, он умер в нищете и позоре, до последнего дня своей жизни пытаясь понять, почему ни один из его последователей не смог повторить этот опыт.

— Как интересно, — протянул Дукат. Гарак предупредительно открыл перед ним дверь, но тот ответным жестом предложил ему пройти вперед. — Да, эта книга должна подогревать интерес к науке… в какой-то степени. И призывать к осторожности в суждениях. Если бы Крайн подождал и проверил свое открытие хотя бы раза три, то мог бы закончить свои дни с почетом.

Из сказанного Гарак мог сделать лишь один вывод — Дукат не читал этих мемуаров, на четверть состоящих из рассказов о семейных хитросплетениях, ещё на четверть из восторга математической уравновешенностью космоса и наполовину — из рассуждений о политической и экономической подоплеке его открытия, которое оказалось таким непредсказуемым.

— К сожалению, более вероятно, что он пропал бы в червоточине, и тогда мы бы никогда не узнали о самой потенциальной возможности добиться успеха, — Гарак остановился у двери своей комнаты и ввёл личный код доступа. — Расскажете, какая книга в последнее время увлекает вас?

Дукат глубоко вздохнул и поднял глаза к потолку, вспоминая. Дверь закрылась беззвучно, отрезая их от остального посольства.

— На днях, разумеется, только ради ознакомления, я читал «Сияет Храм небесный» — это сборник баджорских религиозных текстов. Абсолютнейшая какофония и бессмыслица, сборник примитивнейших суеверий, но если вчитаться, это обычный моральный кодекс и вера в лучшее, просто оформленные в свод правил, — сказал Дукат. Он отошел к рабочему терминалу, пустому и чистому, и машинально провел кончиками пальцев по гладкому полимеру. — После этой книги пришлось перечитывать «Нескончаемую жертву», чтобы смыть послевкусие.

Гарак не был удивлён, что Дукат читал «Нескончаемую жертву». Немного польщён тем, что тот ценил эту, вне всякого сомнения, непревзойденную книгу, но не более. Это всего лишь значило, что у Дуката есть зачатки хорошего вкуса, или, что вероятней, он привык очаровывать собеседников каким-то стандартным набором банальностей.

— Интересная рекомендация. Я найду время, чтобы познакомиться с таким ярким образцом баджорской культуры, — ответил Гарак и опустил сумку с инструментами рядом с выходом. Завтра, за время, оставшееся до вылета, нужно будет отнести их на место. — Это удивительно занимательная вещь — особенности мышления такой хаотичной и неамбициозной расы.

Он достал из ниши за стенной панелью пару стаканов и бутылку тёмного канара. Можно помочь Дукату забыть этот вечер к завтрашнему утру, добавить в выпивку несколько бесцветных капель. Хотя… Этот самовлюбленный легат и так практически себя не контролировал. Не дождавшись разрешения присесть, он уже занял удобное кресло у стола с терминалом и недвусмысленно пододвинул ближе к себе второе. Нет, пусть лучше запомнит. Никогда не знаешь, что может стать полезным.

— Я очень польщён честью, которую вы оказали, соглашаясь посетить моё скромное пристанище, — подобострастно улыбнулся Гарак и протянул Дукату наполненный стакан.

— Ну что вы, — сказал тот и церемонно, насколько позволяло опьянение, взял бокал. — Скромность — это одна из высших кардассианских добродетелей, равно как и преданность семье и родине. Мы все должны следовать вашему примеру… что до баджорцев, — продолжил Дукат, дождавшись, пока Гарак не отопьёт немного из бокала, и только тогда поднес свой к губам. Опьянение не притупило осторожности слишком сильно. — Стоит только надеяться, что наша культурная парадигма поможет им стать лучше, понять себя и сделать дальнейший шаг в развитии. Все мы стремимся к этому, все цивилизации квадранта; наша поддержка даст Баджору необходимый толчок и инерцию.

Дукат только начал общаться, а его уже хотелось заткнуть. Какая удивительная способность, на допросе он был бы просто невыносим. Сыпал бы бесконечными рассуждениями, сомнительными лозунгами и замшелыми сентенциями, пытаясь скрыть за ними крохи важной информации. Вот только Гарак прекрасно умел искать эти крохи, если это было необходимо.

Он, будто невзначай, остался стоять ещё на несколько мгновений, позволяя восхищенному взгляду Дуката оценить изящество осанки и плавные изгибы шейных гребней, а потом сел, отодвинув кресло чуть дальше, туда, где оно стояло ранее.

— Я слышал, они сопротивляются этим толчкам. Протесты, террористические атаки… Конечно, я не подслушиваю, о чем говорят гости посольства, но многие ромулане и некоторые из кардассианцев так грубы и надменны, что не обращают внимания на обслуживающий персонал даже во время важных разговоров, — он снова поднёс бокал ко рту и сокрушенно вздохнул.

Дукат придвинулся ближе, коснувшись его колена своим. Гарак отодвинулся, но не сразу; конечно, скромность — это добродетель, и она возбуждает даже больший интерес, чем откровенные приглашения. Дукат не стал напирать, наклонил голову — интерес, обещание, надежда на будущее, — и ответил:

— Насилие тому виной, увы, излишнее, бессмысленное насилие и неумение управлять. Многие считают страх достаточным инструментом для увеличения производительности, но с моей точки зрения страх всего лишь один из них, и наименее эффективный. Баджорцы просто отвечают насилием на насилие; необходимо реформировать мотивацию, и я уверен, мы дождемся от них благодарности, понимания и сотрудничества.

Гарак едва заметно — достаточно, чтобы заметил Дукат — провел кончиком языка по губам, поймал заинтересованный взгляд и торопливо отвёл глаза. Он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Дукат давно и успешно женат, это важно для карьеры и связей, особенно когда ты амбициозен и самовлюблен.

— Какой необычный подход к проблеме, — Гарак сделал ещё один глоток канара и тоже чуть наклонил голову, восхищенно прищурился, позволяя лёгкому румянцу проступить на щеках. Ему почти не приходилось притворяться.

Дукат сложил ладони и улыбнулся, его чуфа слегка — только слегка! — потемнела, но это уже было потерей контроля. Отлично.

— Нам нужна эффективность, — сказал он мягким голосом, — Баджор необходим не для того, чтобы тешить чье-то самолюбие, а чтобы обеспечивать ресурсами Кардассианский Союз. Каким способом мы этого добьемся — не имеет значения, террором или добрым обращением. Я верю, что со временем Баджор может превратиться в жемчужину коллекции Кардассии, и было бы неправильно не дать этого сделать исключительно из личных, преступно мелочных побуждений.

— Но вы хотите добиться этого именно добротой? — Гарак встал, чтобы снова разлить канар. Задумчиво помолчал, глядя, как тягучая жидкость наполняет бокалы, а потом протянул один из них Дукату и восхищенно вздохнул. — На Ромуле вас вряд ли кто-то понял. Иногда мне кажется, что грубость и жесткость считаются среди них главной добродетелью.

— Я бы назвал этот подход не добротой, а разумностью, — ответил Дукат и, взяв бокал у Гарака из рук, легко коснулся кончиков его пальцев. Гарак с готовностью вздрогнул, как от удара током, и коротко улыбнулся. — А ромулане… увы, со всеми их прогрессивными технологиями в культурном смысле они просто варвары. Я и не ждал бы от них ни понимания, ни умения обращаться с другими так, чтобы извлекать максимальную пользу.

— Но они — лучшие союзники, чем клингоны, — сокрушенно взмахнул ладонью Гарак и снова опустился в кресло, заранее отодвинув его ещё немного назад. Дукат был слишком напористым. Привык, что ему подчиняются сразу.

— Конечно, они лучше, — легко согласился тот и вместо того, чтобы подвинуть кресло, наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о колени. Так его лицо оказалось даже ближе к Гараку, чем если бы они сидели рядом. — Хуже клингонов может быть только Федерация. Ромулане — стратегически удобные и сильные партнеры, поступки которых логичны и определяются здравым смыслом, а не расплывчатым понятием о чести или так называемым гуманизмом. — Он хмыкнул, широко улыбаясь. — Гуманизмом и духом поиска, лицемерно скрывающими попытки захватить как можно больше новых миров и ресурсов.

Улыбка, нет, оскал Дуката напоминал клюв хонга, раскрытый для нападения, а голос лишь усиливал впечатление. Хотелось хищно улыбнуться в ответ, а затем сжать зубы на его безупречно длинной шее. Нападение на нападение, ответ на нарушение личного пространства. Потянуть за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, вжать спиной в кресло, наслаждаясь чужой реакцией…

— Хорошо, что я предельно далёк от политики, — мягко улыбнулся Гарак. Он уже успел столкнуться с представителями Федерации и подозревал, что знает их даже лучше, чем разглагольствующий Дукат.

Тот опрокинул в себя остатки канара и покачнулся в кресле; ему наверняка казалось, что он держит себя ровно и совершенно трезв, но канар поверх ромуланского эля уже начал играть с ним злую шутку.

— Никто не может оставаться вдали от политики, даже вы, — сказал Дукат, дернув шеей, на этот раз с нетерпением. — Это говорит только о недальновидности, и у меня создалось впечатление, что вам она присуща изначально… — Он усмехнулся. — Иначе вы бы не закончили свои дни на такой должности.

— Я ещё не прекратил свой путь по карьерной лестнице, — холодно парировал Гарак. — Я собираюсь всецело посвятить себя служению родине. Думаю, жизнь принесёт мне немало новых возможностей.

Он не стал рисковать, забирая бокал у Дуката, а лишь наклонился, ближе, чем позволяли приличия, и снова долил канар. Нарушение личных границ в ответ на нарушение, но никаких прямых действий. Главное — не слишком увлечься, иначе Дукат просто уснёт прямо здесь. Дукат поднял голову и заглянул ему в глаза — со странной и не слишком трезвой надеждой. Вероятно, ждал, что скромный садовник вот-вот падет к его ногам. Или в постель, что лучше.

— Тогда вы тем более не можете держаться вдали от политики, — ответил Дукат и приподнял бокал. — За новые возможности, которыми пользуется каждый из нас, если, конечно, не упустит благоприятную возможность.

А теперь он начал заговариваться и повторяться. Стоило притормозить с алкоголем.

— К сожалению, я слишком плохо разбираюсь в людях. Цветы гораздо более понятные существа, — Гарак приподнял свой бокал в ответном жесте и поднёс его к губам, но пить не стал. Он тоже выпил сегодня слишком много. Сначала эль в гостях у сенатора, хоть и гораздо меньше, чем пил Дукат, потом канар. Это могло стать ошибкой. — Быть может, в будущем, когда я наберусь опыта.

Дукат поставил полупустой бокал на панель терминала — полимер издал приятный глухой звук — и, медленно протянув руку, сжал в пальцах запястье Гарака. Не слишком крепко, давая возможность вырваться, правда, только приложив достаточно усилий. Перевернул его кисть ладонью вверх и осторожно, даже ласково коснулся пальцев. Гарак снова вздрогнул, уже не наигранно. Это было неожиданно приятно.

— Опыта в чем? — спросил Дукат. — Цветы не научат вас политике и умению выбирать союзников.

Гарак растопырил пальцы, не торопясь отбирать ладонь.

— Цветы учат терпению, умению слушать и запоминать, прорастать даже при неблагоприятных условиях, — он картинно вздохнул. — Мне пришлось многое поменять из-за проблем с происхождением, но я ни о чем не жалею.

Дукат придвинулся ближе, практически приперев его к дверце стенного шкафа. Теперь просто откатиться назад не получится, придется вставать и уходить. Дукат еще крепче сжал его ладонь обеими руками и провел вдоль линий, расчерчивавших ее, большими пальцами.

— Ты и правда пророс при неблагоприятных условиях… как твое имя? — спросил он нетвердо. — Терпение вознаграждается… почти всегда. Главное, не упустить момент… кажется, я это уже говорил, но тебе не мешает послушать дважды.

Сейчас Дукат был податлив, как мокрый комок глины — бери и лепи из него все, что хочешь. Еще немного растерянности и много, много смущения. Гарак изобразил на лице всю гамму чувств и осторожно высвободил ладонь.

— Вронок. Элим Вронок, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ко мне обращались по фамилии. Она многое для меня значит, — он заглянул Дукату в лицо, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Элим, — проговорил тот, почти без усилий перекатив имя на языке и, словно невзначай, опустил руки Гараку на колени. — Твоя фамилия мне известна, если хочешь, я буду звать тебя по фамилии.

Он мягко, едва касаясь ткани, провел ладонями вверх, примерно до середины бедер. Отвратительно бесцеремонные ладони, слишком настойчивые, многообещающие. Их тепло чувствовалось даже через плотную ткань. И кто из выпускников Бамаррена повёлся бы на такое? Разве что Девятый Лубака, наверняка окончивший школу с отличием. Высокое происхождение не означает больше умственных способностей, но Дукат со всей очевидностью считает, что стоящие ниже по социальной лестнице, к тому же незаконнорождённые — какой позорный факт! — обязаны быть глупее.

Дукат явно ждал, что Гарак стряхнет его руки, но, когда этого не случилось, слегка сжал пальцы и спросил:

— Чем бы ты хотел заниматься, если бы закончил Бамаррен?

Гарак мечтательно улыбнулся, а затем разочарованно дёрнул головой.

— Вы сейчас задали самый болезненный для меня вопрос, я не хочу отвечать на него, — тяжело вздохнул он и прикрыл глаза. Фальшивое сочувствие или насмешка — что Дукат выберет?

— О, мне ни в коем случае не хотелось тебя расстраивать, — пробормотал Дукат и осторожно погладил большими пальцами по внутренней стороне бедер. — Порой мне кажется, что наши социальные нормы неоправданно жестоки, и все же мы все, каждый из нас, обязаны придерживаться их. Иначе что еще останется?

Конечно, сочувствие — многословное, горячее, такое дешёвое и пустое. Единственное, что можно предложить случайному знакомому, слуге, который был настолько глуп, что поверил пьяным обещаниям. В своём воображении Дукат наверняка уже стащил с Гарака всю одежду и трахал его, перегнув через кресло. Это просто читалось в его глазах. Какой заводящий контраст слов и намерений.

Гарак приглашающе раздвинул бедра, молча улыбнулся, а затем наклонился к нему и провел языком по горячей ярко-голубой чуфе. От неожиданности Дукат на секунду зажмурился, но тут же открыл глаза и широко улыбнулся Гараку. Сжал его бедра крепче и подтащил к себе, а потом вытянул шею и коротко прикусил шейный гребень. Гарак тихо зашипел и улыбнулся шире. Хватит пока что. Он откинулся назад, насколько позволяла спинка кресла, и приподнял надглазный гребень.

— Социальные нормы — слишком неопределенное понятие. С первого взгляда они кажутся четкими и незыблемыми, но стоит отвести этот взгляд… — Теперь Гарак смотрел на Дуката без улыбки, серьёзно, будто не замечая, как его пальцы движутся по ткани брюк, ласково, настойчиво, исподволь подбираясь к застежке. — Как в древних легендах — истину замечаешь, если смотришь краем глаза. Социальные нормы декларируют лучшие возможности для лучших, но даже при равных условиях выберут того, кто будет полезней и во всем соглашаться. Патриотизм и служение превращаются в поиск выгоды в натуральных традициях ференги. И даже преданность семье превращается в постоянный беспорядочный адюльтер.

Закончив, Гарак допил канар и сокрушенно развел руками. На лице Дуката проступило беспокойство, он пытался понять, в чем подвох, и никак не мог — мешал алкоголь. Но тут до него дошло — внезапно что-то совершенно другое. Он широко улыбнулся, заглядывая Гараку в лицо.

— Как элегантно, — пробормотал Дукат и коснулся наконец тонкого язычка брючной застежки. — Ты явно хочешь возбудить мое… любопытство своим изысканным флиртом.

Гарак поставил бокал на панель и сжал пальцы Дуката, а потом наклонился, приблизив свое лицо к его, приоткрыл рот, втягивая запах. Яркий, манящий вкус, легкая острота, пряность и животная нота. Неплохо для разового секса, если не обращать внимания на перегар.

— Что ж, вы пытаетесь добиться ответной реакции невнятными обещаниями покровительства, — сказал он. — Это не так хорошо действует, знаете ли.

В ответ Дукат тоже попытался попробовать его феромоны — со свистом вдохнул. Он и до того старался это сделать, но исподтишка, а сейчас можно было не скрываться.

— Невнятными? О, конечно, я могу дать более конкретные обещания. Я практически руковожу Терок Нор, и на планете у меня хватает власти. — Он придвинулся ближе и прошептал, касаясь губами плотно сомкнутого рта Гарака: — Ты можешь быть не просто садовником, я могу сделать тебя своими глазами и ушами на станции. Ты ведь был одним из лучших в своей группе, верно? Нельзя дозволять таланту пропадать зря.

Гарак немедленно пожалел, что допил последний бокал канара. Из-за этого он едва удержался от смеха — так непростительно непрофессионально. Но что делать, если Дукат был предсказуем, как детская книга?

— Какое интересное, но поспешное предложение, — он медленно облизнулся, почти касаясь кончиком языка губ Дуката, — стать чьими-то глазами и губами в обмен на тело. Вы точно не продешевили?

Ушами, конечно же, ушами, но Гарак оговорился нарочно, и оговорка не ускользнула от Дуката. Он усмехнулся, отодвинулся и сел ровно, впрочем, все равно продолжая держать Гарака за бедра — большие пальцы упирались в низ живота, волнующе близко к чуве. Дукат мягко прижал к ней палец и тут же убрал. Гарак вздрогнул, но больше ничем не показал, насколько чувственным и приятным было прикосновение.

— Зависит от того, что ты можешь предложить взамен. Хочу, чтобы ты понял: мне доступно многое, очень многое… остальное в твоих руках, — сказал Дукат, глядя ему в лицо.

Дукат очень спешил, так, будто Гарак действительно ему нравился, а не был подходящей заменой обычной орионке. Это льстило, но не удивляло. Гарак умел привлекать внимание едва ли не лучше, чем от этого внимания ускользать.

— Я не знаю, что успел вам сказать обо мне Локар, — он прижался к Дукату почти вплотную, чтобы расстегнуть броню, а затем отодвинулся снова. — Но он соврал в каждом слове.

Дукат цеплялся за него, словно боялся, что Гарак тут же растворится в воздухе. Поколебавшись, он вытянул шею и быстро мазнул языком по верхней губе Гарака, потом отпустил его и стянул броню через голову.

— Я уверен, что соврал, — сказал он, когда Гарак закономерно остался сидеть в кресле напротив, никуда не исчезнув. — Но это ничего не меняет, ведь я составлю собственное мнение о тебе, не опираясь на его суждения. Ему не понравится, если он узнает… — рассмеялся Дукат и мягко опустил ладони Гараку на плечи.

Баркану не понравится, когда он узнает. Дукат совсем не производил впечатление того, кто умеет хранить тайны. Главное, чтобы Баркан не узнал про Паландин, остальное такие мелочи. Гарак предпочёл бы не встречаться ни с кем из старых знакомых, но раз уж встреча произошла, а его вспомнили и одарили таким несомненно возвышенным и снисходительным вниманием, не было смысла отказываться от удовольствий.

Гарак оценивающе окинул взглядом Дуката без брони и удовлетворённо прищурился, подцепил кончиками пальцев ворот рубашки и притянул ближе к себе. Броня военных лгала, заставляла думать, что каждый захудалый глинн — потомок великих героев прошлого, смелых и красивых воинов. Широкие плечи, мощная грудная клетка, длинные мужественные шеи. Визуальный обман. Но Дукат действительно выглядел именно так, эталонно красивым — даже без брони, надо же.

— Я не собираюсь никому об этом рассказывать, — Гарак сунул руку под ткань, провел кончиками ногтей по его гладкой и тёплой чуле. — И поэтому вы уйдёте раньше, чем наступит утро.

Дукат вздрогнул от удовольствия и подался навстречу, повинуясь не терпящему возражений жесту. Кончиками пальцев он сжал в ответ шейные гребни — Гарак зажмурился, ловя приятную дрожь, — и сказал:

— Разумеется, ведь я не собираюсь тебя компрометировать.

Сейчас Дукат был полностью в его руках, хоть и считал, что контролирует ситуацию. Слишком много алкоголя и похоти. Гарак придвинулся и все-таки поцеловал его, сначала почти невинно, но Дукат немедленно притянул его ближе и почти заставил продолжить. Сжав одну из ног Гарака между своих колен, он поцеловал его по-настоящему, глубоко и настойчиво; Гарак приоткрыл рот шире и тихо зашипел, когда Дукат лизнул его в нёбо. Вкус канара и его собственный смешивались в сладковато-пряный коктейль. Нужно было прекращать, сейчас, немедленно. Гарак взял Дуката за плечи и оттолкнул, а потом снова придвинулся, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.

— Целуетесь вы неплохо. Стоит проверить остальное, не находите?

Если Дукат не остановится, Гарак выебет его прямо здесь, не доходя до кровати. Все три месяца на Ромуле он был полностью сосредоточен на достижении цели, ускоряя развитие орхидей и ухаживая за растениями посольства. Гарак не собирался потакать прихотям тела, но сейчас не обращать на них внимание становилось все сложнее.

— Нет смысла заниматься чем-либо, не достигая совершенства, — задыхаясь после поцелуя, ответил Дукат и потерся чуфой о его чуфу. — Уверен, ты останешься доволен и остальным. Сделаю… все возможное.

Нетвердыми пальцами он нащупал язычок застежки рабочего кителя. Получалось хуже, чем с брюками, Гарак зажмурился и поймал ладонь Дуката, на этот раз чтобы помочь ему. Потянул застежку вниз — сам Дукат очень старался сохранить чёткость движений, но ромуланский эль давно уже действовал в полную силу. Быть может, у него не получилось бы полноценно заняться сексом в активной роли, даже если бы Гарак это планировал. Тем лучше: слишком уж Дукат бравировал своими умениями, и наверняка необоснованно.

Гарак снова отстранился — на этот раз, чтобы стащить китель и положить на пол.

— Я останусь доволен в любом случае, потому что совсем не так планировал провести этот вечер.

Дукат ласкающим движением провел пальцами вдоль ключиц и прижал подушечки к чуле — ошеломляюще приятное касание. В его взгляде читалось почти неприкрытое восхищение. Конечно, ему нравилось то, что он увидел, и понравится ещё больше, в этом Гарак не сомневался.

— Разумеется, ты планировал провести вечер с книгой, а потом выспаться, но я не позволю ни того, ни этого, — пробормотал Дукат и попробовал снять рубашку, но руки слушались с трудом.

Он почти загнал Гарака в угол в попытке соблазнить и теперь — со своей точки зрения — почти что добился успеха. Что ж, всегда есть иной выход. Гарак встал, нависнув над Дукатом, окинул взглядом, а потом наклонился и оперся о подлокотники его кресла.

— Ваш Баджор — заштатная планета на дальних границах Кардассианского союза, мятежная и почти бесполезная. Вечные стычки с Федерацией, знаете ли, не добавляют ей привлекательности. — Он снова коротко прижался чуфой к горячей чуфе Дуката и, отстранившись, улыбнулся. — Отправиться туда — все равно что согласиться на ссылку. Так что не думайте, будто ваши обещания возымели хоть какой-то эффект.

— Ты еще и дразнишься, — восхищенно отозвался Дукат, глядя на него снизу вверх, и обнял за талию. Он изо всех сил старался сохранить четкость речи и движений, и это почти получалось. — Зря. Баджор великолепен. Он не может не нравиться, владеть им — преимущество. Ты ничего не понимаешь, хоть и не виноват в своем невежестве.

— Владеть? Конечно же, преимущество. — Гарак рассмеялся и потянул Дуката на себя, вынуждая встать. Это оказалось гораздо легче, чем он ожидал: армейская выучка, которая хоть в чем-то бывает полезна. Гарак обнял Дуката за талию левой рукой, а правой мягко погладил по боку. Подушечки пальцев скользнули по крупным и гладким чешуйкам, и шею немедленно обдало жаром. — Но даже такая мелочь вам все равно не принадлежит, нечем похвастаться.

Дукат наклонил голову и прихватил губами ушной гребень, Гарак коротко зашипел и опустил руку ниже, нащупал сквозь плотную форменную ткань теплые, округлые очертания чувы.

— Баджор принадлежит народу Кардассии, а значит, и мне. И тебе, — выдохнул Дукат. — Или ты в этом сомневаешься?

Ему хватало сил не только держаться ровно, но и вести осмысленный диалог, обдумывать сказанное. Надо же. Далеко пойдет, с его-то возможностями.

— Я никогда не сомневаюсь в словах высокопоставленных лиц. — Гарак отодвинул кресло ногой и потянул Дуката в сторону постели. — С моей стороны это было бы так недальновидно. Почти преступно, вы ведь понимаете.

Тот обнял Гарака за плечи, стараясь одновременно держаться за него и делать вид, что идет сам.

— Ты что-то подлил мне в канар? — пробормотал он.

Хороший знак: Дукат не был чрезмерно пьян, как успел испугаться Гарак. У него даже остались силы для нормальной кардассианской подозрительности.

— Ромуланский эль коварен, — Гарак участливо заглянул в глаза Дукату. — Хотите, я отведу вас в душ?

— Я не пьянею от канара, — сказал тот, попытавшись светски качнуть головой. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты посчитал меня пьяницей. Душ окажется кстати… можем начать прямо там.

— Никогда бы так не подумал. — Гарак вежливо улыбнулся и попробовал отодвинуться, но Дукат вцепился в него ещё крепче, и явно не из-за внезапного приступа страсти. — Я слишком мало знаком с вами, чтобы судить, но выглядит все так, будто у вас, наоборот, слишком мало опыта.

За разговором он все-таки расстегнул рубашку Дуката окончательно и теперь прикидывал, как бы удобнее её снять. Тот рассмеялся, уткнувшись Гараку в плечо, потом коротко, но сильно прикусил пока еще скрытый рубашкой гребень — по телу промчалась приятная дрожь.

— Ты так отчаянно флиртуешь со мной, — пробормотал Дукат, не поднимая головы, — что это в какой-то мере льстит. Даже жаль, что… я не овладел в полной мере этим умением.

Он погладил Гарака по спине, опустил руки ниже и попробовал сунуть пальцы под высокий пояс рабочих брюк. Как жаль, что их Дукат так и не расстегнул, напрасная попытка.

— Отчаянно? — рассмеялся в ответ Гарак и снова вывернулся из объятий Дуката. Его действительно нужно было увести в душ. Хорошо, что ромулане не экономят воду: акустические волны тут бы не помогли, лишь усугубили бы ситуацию. — У вас очень низкая планка. Я правильно считал Баджор провинцией.

Он обнял Дуката за талию и слегка подтолкнул в сторону ванной. Начать в душе? Неплохая идея. Довести его до цели удалось без особых проблем: Дукат сосредоточенно передвигал ноги, стараясь держаться ровно. Санузел был, конечно, крохотным — душевая кабинка, раковина у зеркала, унитаз, все на площади, которую можно измерить двумя шагами, но сейчас это было даже к лучшему.

Дукат стащил рубашку через голову, улыбнулся отражению в зеркале, включил воду и плеснул в лицо. Гарак молча замер, разглядывая его обнаженную спину. Все же у самоуверенности этого легата были свои причины, хотя обычно Гараку нравились совсем другие типажи. В Дукате не было того изящества, лёгкости и соразмерности, которые Гарак ценил — напротив, он будто весь состоял из преувеличений. Слишком широкие плечи, слишком длинные руки, чёткие и большие гребни, которые почему-то считаются признаком мужественности, даже чешуйки — чересчур крупные и яркие. И все же он привлекал внимание.

— Твоя дерзость меня возбуждает, продолжай, — сказал Дукат, встряхнувшись, и снова сунул лицо под струю воды.

Гарак подошёл сзади, нащупал язычок и провел ладонью по бедру, расстегивая брюки. Густой запах щекотал ноздри и со’к: Дукат завелся почти до крайности, вот-вот перестанет сдерживаться.

— Мне кажется, вас уже не стоит возбуждать сильнее. Боюсь, случится передозировка, и все придёт к логическому завершению, едва я сниму с вас брюки. С алкоголем вышло именно так. — Гарак наклонился, ловя зубами ушной гребень Дуката. — Кстати, как мне можно вас называть?

— Ты меня слишком недооцениваешь, это твоя фатальная ошибка, вот увидишь, — ответил тот, с пьяной разборчивостью произнося слова. — Называй по фамилии… я не настолько нетрезв, чтобы перейти с тобой на личные имена еще до секса.

Он попробовал развернуться, но Гарак не дал, обняв крепче за талию.

— Дукат, — протянул фамилию Гарак, вслушиваясь, как она звучит. Наследник одной из самых могущественных семей в его руках, его ванной. Какая великая честь! Гарак сжал руки крепче и потёрся щекой о шейный гребень, а потом зашептал на ухо: — Я планирую раздеть вас, а для этого вы должны снять сапоги, самостоятельно и не наклоняясь. Давайте, я верю в военную выучку, что вам несколько глотков эля и канара.

Это почему-то рассмешило Дуката, он фыркнул и сказал:

— Растения тоже исполняют твои команды?

Придерживаясь за раковину, он наступил носком левого сапога на задник правого и вытащил из него ногу. Повторив то же с левым сапогом, Дукат ступнёй сдвинул его в сторону: почти математически выверенное действие в его состоянии. И все же стоило задуматься. Не вёл ли Гарак себя подозрительно? Вряд ли — в конце концов, Дукат знал, что Гарак провел три года в Бамаррене. Это накладывает отпечаток, всегда.

— Растения любят ласку и уговоры, им не хватает разума, чтобы выполнять указания. — Гарак на ощупь стащил брюки Дуката вместе с бельём, прижался к нему всем телом. Чешуйки ажана, влажные, хоть он и пытался сдержаться изо всех сил, потерлись о ягодицы Дуката. Коснуться полноценно мешала лишь тонкая ткань: так мало, но Гарак не хотел спешить с раздеванием. — А если растения меня не слушаются, приходится их уничтожать.

— Все любят ласку и уговоры, мне, например, они тоже нравятся. И тебе, как я успел заметить, — протянул Дукат и нетерпеливо сдвинул руку Гарака ниже, на чуву. — Разденься. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя без одежды.

Дукат вовсе не походил на орхидею — разве что на мекарский пилозуб, тропический цветок, который ароматом приманивает мелких зверей, ловит их и разрывает на кусочки, чтобы удобрить почву под собой.

— Конечно, я разденусь. — Гарак прижал пальцы к его чуве, плавным движением очертил её края, снова и снова. Даже хищные растения любят ласку. Дукат вздрогнул, его лицо в зеркале выглядело более трезвым, чем раньше, но взгляд казался ещё слишком бессмысленным. — Дайте мне немного времени, и я выполню обещание.

Гарак развернул его, слишком расслабившегося от прикосновений, и втолкнул в душевую кабинку, а потом, не дожидаясь реакции, включил воду. Дукат не сдержался и заорал; Гарак ждал каких-то действий, но не учёл, насколько у него длинные и цепкие конечности: в следующий момент Дукат выбросил вперед руку, схватил его за шиворот и дернул к себе. Вода обожгла, как кипяток, но вскоре показалась гораздо теплее. Обхватив Гарака за шею, Дукат поцеловал его; губы дрожали от холода. Гарак ответил на поцелуй, пытаясь нащупать систему управления водой. Голова еле заметно кружилась, либо от шока, либо от алкоголя.

— Жёсткие меры действуют лучше. — Гарак все-таки смог оторваться от губ Дуката и выключить ледяной душ. — Видите, как прекрасно это сработало. Теперь мне придётся раздеться.

Дукат дернул плечами, пытаясь согреться, и широко улыбнулся. Намокшая прическа развалилась, пряди свисали на лицо, и это неожиданно очень шло ему.

— Придется. К слову, именно на это я и рассчитывал, — сказал Дукат. Он явно старался не дрожать и держаться ровно. — И, действительно, мне очень хочется посмотреть, как ты это сделаешь. А потом мы отправимся в постель, чтобы зря не мерзнуть, к тому же, я тебя хочу.

— У вас оставалось время для расчёта? Вы прекрасный стратег, достойный сын Кардассии. — Гарак зябко повёл плечами, но все-таки нашёл в себе силы отстраниться от такого тёплого сейчас Дуката. Хотелось стащить одежду немедленно и обхватить себя руками или хотя бы включить тёплую воду. Холод был омерзителен, радовало лишь одно — Дукату сейчас было так же неприятно. Гарак широко улыбнулся. — Если вы надеялись на зрелищность, не стоило затаскивать меня в душ.

Он снял рубашку, повесил её на край раковины, а потом отвернулся, разуваясь.

— Я умею принимать молниеносные и эффективные решения. Ты еще узнаешь об этом, обещаю, — сказал за спиной Дукат и рассмеялся. Не обидно — в голосе звучало веселье. Нетерпение, любопытство и… непосредственность? Дукат был странным кардассианцем, и в то же время вполне обычным и предсказуемым. Интересный тип. Гарак развернулся и наклонил голову, изучающе окинул Дуката взглядом. Привлекательный, очень подходящее слово: стройнее, чем казался в одежде, тёмные линии чешуек стекали по телу, обрисовывали его.

— Я заметил, как молниеносно вы решили напроситься ко мне в гости, — улыбнулся Гарак.

Дукат облизнул губы и шагнул из кабинки; хмель и правда отступил, он даже не покачнулся, держался гораздо лучше.

— И эффективно, скажешь, нет? — спросил он, положил руки Гараку на талию и, наклонив голову, провел языком вдоль шейного гребня от плеча к кина-ту. Сжал ее губами, но тут же выпустил. — Решение было определенно верным, ведь ты потрясающий.

Иной реакции Гарак не ждал, наверное, даже если бы Дукат вообще не был пьян. Прикосновения отозвались волнами жара в шейных гребнях, а удержаться от проявлений возбуждения стало ещё сложнее.

— Эти попытки вызвать во мне симпатию лестью? Не стоит, вы уже меня привлекаете, — отозвался Гарак и запрокинул голову, прижимаясь к Дукату. Пусть продолжает. — Или это искренний восторг?

Дукат в ответ послушно сжал губами кожу на его горле, прихватил зубами за гребень на подбородке, потом поцеловал под ушным гребнем. Будто настраивая, включая кнопки на пульте, пробуждая к жизни древние рефлексы. И это работало, слишком хорошо. Обнимать его было так приятно, и прижиматься, и тереться пахом о скользкие и горячие чешуйки ажана, хотя из-за последнего едва удалось сдержаться и не дать пруту вывернуться наружу. Дукат сжал зубы крепче, отстранился и пробормотал:

— Ты все равно не поверил бы ни одному из вариантов, озвученных мной, так что выбери сам, что это — восторг или лесть.

— Восторг, конечно же, — Гарак торжествующе улыбнулся, прижался к Дукату ещё ближе и шевельнул бёдрами. Чешуйки скользнули по чешуйкам Дуката, чува прижалась к чуве. Жаркая, головокружительная волна пробежала по всему телу; как же сложно будет удерживаться. — Идемте в постель, вы успели заинтриговать меня обещаниями.

Он был уверен, что Дукату действительно понравится. Если, конечно, тот не решит отказаться в последний момент.

— Я всегда исполняю обещания, если озвучиваю их, — сказал Дукат, напоследок прикусив кина-ту еще раз. — Это… это помогает не обещать того, чего не можешь исполнить.

Он крепче обхватил Гарака за талию, приподнял и шагнул вместе с ним в комнату. Гарак едва не расхохотался, сдержав рефлекс высвободиться из рук. Какая удивительно идиотская и почему-то приятная выходка. Сейчас лицо Дуката казалось почти красивым и даже… одухотворенным? С некоторыми алкоголь ухитряется сотворить поистине удивительные вещи. Гарак не сомневался, что сможет устоять на ногах, даже если Дукат решит упасть вместе с ним, но находиться в чьих-то руках было странным ощущением.

— Душ не подействовал? — Он, смеясь, попробовал вырваться из захвата, но мягкая попытка не сработала — Дукат лишь сильнее сжал руки. Как он может идти, наверняка ведь ничего не видит? — Или это новый этап соблазнения?

Шаги прекратились. Ну конечно, в этом помещении слишком мало места, а у Дуката слишком длинные ноги. Он попытался опустить Гарака на постель — очередная романтическая глупость; Гарак, конечно, вывернулся и сел на край кровати. Дукат, чтобы удержать равновесие, схватился за его плечо и, наклонившись, поцеловал в уголок рта. Потом несильно толкнул, пытаясь заставить лечь.

— Душ подействовал… видишь, я отлично держусь на ногах.

Гарак не стал поддаваться на эти дешевые уловки. Тогда Дукат опустился перед ним на колени, устроив локти на его бедрах. Гарак и сам чувствовал, как густо в комнате пахло возбуждением — и от него, и от Дуката; тот улыбнулся и зажмурился, смакуя запах. И сдерживаться перестал: прут наполовину выскользнул из ажана; Дукат зашипел и прижался влажным, упругим стволом к ноге Гарака. Они слишком долго болтали вместо того, чтобы действовать. Запах и чужое тепло будили древнее, животное желание секса. Тело било дрожью, хотелось поймать голову Дуката и вжать её между ног — пусть доказывает свои слова на деле. Но тогда договориться будет ещё сложнее. Гарак наклонился, запуская пальцы в мокрые и прохладные волосы Дуката, развернул его лицо к себе и улыбнулся.

— Вы держитесь на ногах, несомненно. Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы оказались в моей постели. И лучше горизонтально.

— Но ведь ты отказался лечь, — ответил Дукат, широко раскрыв потемневшие глаза; его чуфа сияла пронзительной синевой. — Ты хочешь залезть на меня верхом? О, какое щедрое предложение с твоей стороны… мне нравится.

Придерживаясь за колени Гарака, он поднялся с пола, забрался на узкую постель и улегся на спину, даже не сдвинув покрывало. Потом, приподнявшись на локте, поманил Гарака; наверное, навоображал себе более приятное развитие событий — теперь его прут вывернулся почти полностью, кончик уперся в чуву, и Дукат на мгновение зажмурился от удовольствия.

Этим вечером Гарак вообще был невероятно щедр, Дукат даже не представлял, насколько. Он протянул руку, сжал пальцами шейный гребень Дуката и мягко провел вдоль горячих, налившихся кровью чешуек.

— Прекрасный запах. И вид. — Рука переместилась на чулу, мягкими ласкающими движениями очертила её края, а затем Гарак растопырил пальцы и толкнул Дуката в грудь. — Вообще-то это я хочу трахнуть вас.

Он мгновенно развернулся и забрался на кровать, встал на колени, глядя в растерянное лицо Дуката. Этот вид не мог стать ещё прекраснее. Дукат широко открыл рот и вытаращил глаза, даже не пытаясь напустить уверенный вид.

— Как это? Но… но я еще не… — забормотал он, кажется, впервые за сегодня по-настоящему растерявшись.

Он постарался отодвинуться, но на узкой кровати путей к отступлению почти не оставалось. Гарак не мог бы утверждать, что не ожидал похожей, пусть и менее негативной реакции. Дукат на мгновение будто резко помолодел лет на десять, стал растерянным школьником, таким, каким наверняка никогда не был.

— Нет, — сказал Дукат твердо и торопливым движением схватил Гарака за руку, то ли пытаясь притянуть его к себе, то ли не дать прикоснуться. — Я не согласен на такое.

— В чем разница? — Гарак наклонил голову и удивлённо распахнул глаза. — Мне казалось, вы совсем не против секса. Всё, что вы говорили и обещали.

Дукат дернулся и сел, глядя ему в лицо. Злость он даже не пытался скрывать — злость и обиду, совершенно детскую и наивную.

— Мне так не нравится, — сказал Дукат, стараясь дышать ровнее и вообще говорить спокойно, будто они просто беседуют в саду, но получалось у него плохо. — В конце концов, ты дал мне понять, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул… я не мог так сильно ошибиться с твоими авансами.

Потом его глаза блеснули, и он тут же выпалил, озвучивая очевидную мысль:

— Вы вдвоем это придумали, не так ли?

Остановиться и не прижать Дуката к постели, навалившись всем телом, оказалось очень сложно, хотя Гарак был готов к возражениям, даже ожидал их. Он и сам не заметил, как слишком увлёкся этой ситуацией и этим партнером. Но менять намерения он тоже не собирался, тем более после смешного — закономерного, но все равно смешного — подозрения.

Гарак высвободил руку и снова коснулся шеи Дуката, мягко сжал кина-ту — дыхание сбилось, пульс неровно толкнулся в подушечки пальцев.

— Я ясно дал понять, что хочу вас. Вы привлекательны и буквально притягиваете к себе. Это то, что я пытаюсь донести до вас всеми вербальными и невербальными способами, — он наклонился, прижался лбом ко лбу Дуката. — И, знаете ли, я никогда и не с кем не делюсь. Не представляю, кого вы можете иметь в виду.

Тот зажмурился, но отстраняться не стал.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком я, — холодно ответил Дукат. — Это очень в духе Локара, такое устроить — примитивный, дурацкий розыгрыш. Только ты просчитался, решив, что он тебя защитит, или что после этого ты вернешь его расположение, и он тебя переведет куда повыше. О, поверь мне, ему нет дела ни до кого, кроме себя, а я сделаю все, чтобы ты сполна заплатил за обоих!

Это звучало очень страшно — быть может, будь Гарак обычным садовником, это бы даже всерьез его испугало. Он вспомнил Толана и его спокойный профессионализм. Нет, даже тогда не испугало бы.

— Вы собираетесь мне отомстить за то, что я хотел бы заняться с вами сексом? И за то, что вы сами так явно и нескрываемо этого бы хотели? — ровным голосом уточнил Гарак. — Мне даже немного жаль, что вы все равно не сможете ничего сделать. По сравнению с вами, Дукат, я на дне социальной лестницы, опуститься ниже, ни по положению, ни по происхождению не получится все равно. Единственное, что у меня есть — моя профессия, и эти навыки сохранятся. Вспомните, ведь я говорил — от вас мне ничего не нужно. Это работает и в другую сторону — вы не сможете мне ничем навредить.

Слова Дуката слишком сильно расходились с делом, он вцепился в руку Гарака так, будто только это удерживало его от продолжения. Будто этот самоуверенный любимчик судьбы действительно мог бояться подобного. Он открыл глаза, со всей свирепостью уставившись на Гарака.

— О, не надо мне врать! — выдохнул Дукат, едва не коснувшись губами его губ. — Если тебе ничего от меня не нужно, зачем ты ответил на мои ухаживания?

Только такие, как Дукат, называют неприкрытую похоть ухаживаниями. Даже ромуланский эль вряд ли можно считать оправданием — военные его ранга обязаны уметь держать себя в руках, Гарак прекрасно это знал, так же прекрасно, как и то, что никто из военных не считал необходимым следовать собственным правилам.

Разозлившийся Дукат казался ещё более привлекательным. Злой и растерянный.

— Мне нужны вы и приятная ночь в моей постели, — сказал Гарак и придвинулся, целуя его.

В ответ Дукат больно цапнул его за губу и отстранился, насколько мог. В его глазах горели злость и похоть, неизвестно, чего больше.

— Я? — переспросил он. — Если… если ты пояснишь, будет легче понять твою мотивацию. Почему тебя не устраивает мой вариант?

Не задумываясь, он погладил Гарака по руке и сжал плечо, стараясь то ли удержать себя в рамках, то ли предупредить попытки коснуться его. Гарак не стал отстраняться, лишь слизнул кровь с треснувшей губы. Запах возбуждения, плотный и манящий, чувствовался все сильнее. Дукат никуда не уйдёт, но и самому Гараку все сложнее будет отказаться от него, если не удастся уговорить.

— Мне просто так хочется, без причины. Вы красивы, притягательны, интересны. И очень самоуверенно обещали, что мне понравится. — Гарак поймал руку Дуката, отцепил её от своего плеча, а потом поднёс к губам и лизнул кончики пальцев, шершавые и солоноватые. — И, если вам важно, это не я потерял расположение Локара, а он моё.

Не задумываясь, Дукат сунул пальцы ему в рот; Гарак сжал их губами, зажмурившись, и прикусил, нежно, почти без усилий — не стоило сейчас отвечать болью на боль.

— Тебя сгноят в тюрьме, если мне что-то не понравится, ты же понимаешь, надеюсь? — проговорил Дукат с почти безнадежным отчаянием. — Всегда есть куда падать, даже если кажется, что лежишь на дне.

Если Дукат пытался пригрозить, то очень просчитался. Добиваться близости силовыми методами… как же это грубо. Гарак ни на мгновение не допускал, что Дукат действительно боялся предательства. Что мог сделать обычный безобидный садовник? Он погладил Дуката по руке, от сгиба локтя до запястья. Хотелось другого: сжать пальцы на боковых гребнях, провести языком по важным тёмным чешуйкам ажана, узнать, каков он на вкус.

Дукат вздрогнул и торопливо добавил:

— Пока что ты звучишь неубедительно, я бы не поддался на такие примитивные и безыскусные уговоры.

Еще больше отчаяния. Гарак успокоительно улыбнулся.

— Дукат, вы же хотели узнать, как хорошо я проявляю ласку и нежность.

Тот коротко зажмурился и выдохнул:

— Хотел… и хочу до сих пор.

Жаль, что Дукат почти успел протрезветь. Предложить ему ещё канара? Нет, это было бы опрометчиво. Гарак продолжил поглаживать его кожу, нежно, настойчиво, пробежался пальцами по плечам, нажал на них, вынуждая снова опуститься навзничь.

— А мне хочется доставить вам удовольствие. Вы красивы, несомненно, об этом вам не раз говорили. Большие ровные гребни, яркие глаза и неотразимая улыбка, — продолжил он шёпотом, так, чтобы Дукату пришлось вслушиваться в слова. Пальцы спустились на грудь, и Гарак вновь усилил нажим, царапая чешуйки тыльной стороной ладони. — Длинная шея, она умоляет сжать на ней зубы. Широкие плечи… вы привыкли, что любовницы и любовники крепко обнимают вас за них во время секса, впиваются ногтями в эти ряды прекрасных чешуек?

Дукат опустился на постель, не сводя с Гарака глаз. Почти покорность, почти согласие, это кружило голову.

— Ты пошел на это только из-за того, — пробормотал он, — что я тебе нравлюсь? Ты не можешь считать меня настолько наивным. Просто… потому, что я красивый?

У каждого есть слабое место, найти его оказалось так просто.

— Конечно, не из-за этого, вы же не думаете, что на Ромуле много потенциальных партнёров для скромного и вечно занятого работой садовника? Самое эротичное из доступных мне занятий — опыление растений. — Гарак провел ладонью по животу, коснулся обжигающих чешуек ажана, а потом наклонился и лизнул их кончиком языка. Дукат смог сдержаться и не дернулся, только жадно втянул в себя воздух. Кровь застучала в висках. Гарак сел и, пытаясь справиться с дыханием, покачал головой. — Я не сплю с теми, кто мне не нравится.

Дукат перекатился на бок и подпер голову локтем. Бросил на него острый взгляд, потом сказал:

— Обычный садовник, который был одним из лучших в Бамаррене. И тебе ничего от меня не надо, верно? Никаких протекций, должностей или званий. Даже мести? Ну-ну. Уверен, ты не так прост, каким хочешь казаться.

Он поморщился одним глазом, словно от головной боли — неудивительно, да? — и продолжил:

— Налей мне еще полбокала и расскажи, что именно во мне нравится тебе больше всего.

Ему требовалось подтверждение. Гарак разочарованно выдохнул и, резко отстранившись, встал с кровати. Даже не пришлось играть, чтобы показать, как трудно отказаться от прикосновений.

— Я не был лучшим в Бамаррене, Десятым, разве это ни о чем не говорит? — Он вернулся к кровати с полным бокалом канара и протянул его Дукату. На лице Гарака отразилась тщательно продуманная гамма чувств: злость, обида, горечь, смирение. — Зато я понял, что зависимость от покровителей ведёт в тупик. Секс — удовольствие, а не способ добиться какой-либо цели.

Дукат приподнялся на локте и одним глотком осушил бокал.

— Говорит, конечно, но только о том, что твоя семья… или та семья, которую ты считал своей, имеет слишком мало влияния, — великодушно отозвался он. — Я был вторым в своей группе не потому, что был хуже первого, а потому, что его отец — глава Первого ордена. Таков порядок вещей, но мы можем использовать его, как и все остальное.

Он сунул Гараку пустую рюмку небрежно, как слуге, и тут же мягко погладил его по бедру, будто пытался попросить прощения за неподобающее отношение. Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как он борется с самим собой, пытаясь оправдаться, убедить себя сделать то, чего ему — наверняка и точно — хотелось. Гарак мягко улыбнулся и восхищенно зажмурился.

— Вы мне нескрываемо льстите, — пробормотал он как будто с удивлением. — Острый ум, никакой заносчивости и страстность, эти черты вас особенно украшают.

Гарак лгал и был уверен, что Дукат точно так же, как и он, не слишком озабочен правдивостью, особенно если это поможет достичь результата. А тот, заметно поколебавшись, прищурился, потом поймал Гарака за плечо и притянул к себе.

— Вы ещё и решительный, — сказал на выдохе Гарак и опустился на постель. Она была такой узкой, что, даже если бы он хотел максимально отодвинуться от Дуката, то не смог бы этого сделать без риска упасть. Гарак не хотел, поэтому прижался как можно ближе, опираясь на руки, заглянул Дукату в лицо и восторженно улыбнулся. — Конечно же мой выбор был не случайным, я просто понял, что вас хочу.

— Ты, конечно, мне льстишь, — сказал Дукат, не в силах удержать довольную улыбку, и потому привлек Гарака ближе, почти заставив уткнуться лицом в плечо. — Но тем не менее, ты близок к истине, я действительно решительный, мое руководство даже считает, что слишком. Но мне кажется, в сочетании с разумной осторожностью это хорошее качество. Оно свойственно и тебе, хотя я бы ни за что так не подумал при первом взгляде на тебя.

Его пальцы торопливо и жадно, почти до боли приятно касались шейных гребней. Потом, как будто решившись на очередную авантюру, он схватил Гарака за руку и прижал ее к своему паху.

Гарак почти не сомневался, что Дукат согласится. Он прижал ладонь плотнее и замер ненадолго — так, чтобы успеть насладиться реакцией. Дукат мелко, едва заметно, вздрагивал от прикосновения, а когда Гарак с нажимом провёл пальцами вдоль чешуек ажана и возбужденного, давно уже показавшегося наружу прута, дрожь стала сильнее.

— Что ж, теперь вы льстите мне. — Гарак сдвинулся ниже, аккуратно поцеловал центр теплой, откровенно голубой чувы, а затем прикусил зубами её краешек. — Дукат, у вас красивое тело. Я думал, это заслуга формы, но без неё вы выглядите даже лучше.

Дукат захлебнулся воздухом, но нашел в себе силы приподняться и посмотреть, что делает Гарак. Похвальная предусмотрительность. Отдышавшись и сосредоточившись, он сказал:

— Любой кардассианец прекрасен, Вронок, это закон природы. Некоторые прекраснее других, конечно, но в целом… Еще, продолжай.

Дукат таял от похвалы: занятная и почти безобидная слабость, но, если её раскусить и правильно использовать, можно добиться очень многого, и не только в постели.

— Что ж, вы прекраснее большинства. — Гарак медленно провел вдоль прута языком, ещё и ещё раз с нажимом. В его голосе звучало восхищение, и он позаботился, чтобы и лицо выражало ту же самую эмоцию. Это было не трудно, сейчас Дукат ему действительно нравился и возбуждал. — И на вкус тоже.

Ласки были опасными — не каждый кардассианец позволил бы себе такое с малознакомым любовником, особенно если бы включил мозг, — но Дукат явно решил рискнуть. Он поймал Гарака двумя пальцами за шейный гребень, сжал кина-ту и застыл, как будто боялся попросить о большем и при этом очень хотел. Гарак тоже замер, сдержав острый выдох. Кровь, прилившая к гребням, сдавила горло так, что на мгновение даже стало трудно дышать. Все это слишком томительно долго.

Дукат слегка раздвинул колени и зажмурился. Такое явное, бездумное подчинение едва не заставило Гарака потерять голову самому, но он умел справляться с такими порывами. Его пальцы скользнули внутрь, в ажан; рискованно, но риск был вполне оправдан сейчас.

— Скажите что-нибудь. — Он провел подушечками пальцев по горячим гладким стенкам, и дыхание Дуката тоже сбилось. Смазки стало ещё больше, и если бы Гарак не собирался трахнуть Дуката, то сейчас наклонился бы и слизнул её — жаль, есть опасность, что тогда все прервется преждевременно, оргазмом. — У вас красивый голос.

Дукат торопливо облизнул губы и сказал максимально светским и хорошо артикулированным — насколько это получалось сейчас — тоном:

— Ты уверен, что тебя не привлекает перспектива работать в садах Баджора? Я уже говорил, что они прекрасны, и тебе они бы отлично подошли… потому что ты лучше.

Он не возражал против таких прикосновений, и Гарак ввел пальцы поглубже. Этот заносчивый и наверняка не слишком умный легат оказался интереснее, чем он ожидал, и прекрасно старался сделать вид, что держит себя в руках. Попытки были бесплодными, но против воли очень подкупали.

— А вот ваши обещания такие разнообразные, что я теряюсь в выборе. Предложите это ещё раз, когда сможете отправить меня в тюрьму. Или не сможете, я всецело уверен в нашем правосудии. — Гарак мягко рассмеялся, прижался губами к ажану и тихонько выдохнул: — М-м-м…

Запрещенный прием; Дукат ожидаемо застонал и, зашарив нетвердой рукой, попытался прижать Гарака к себе. Было совсем нетрудно стряхнуть ладонь и отстраниться.

— Любой… любой может в чем-то провиниться перед государством… вопрос только, в чем именно, — пробормотал Дукат, сбиваясь, и сжал пальцы в кулак, явно пытаясь не выдать, как они дрожат. Вряд ли он станет возражать против закономерного продолжения, у него не останется аргументов.

— Мне нравятся ваши стоны и ваша реакция, Дукат, я все больше уверяюсь в том, что вы мне не лгали, когда обещали невероятные ощущения. Сказать по правде… — Гарак плотно обхватил прут Дуката и провел скользкими от смазки пальцами по чешуйкам ирлуна. Его собственные гениталии настойчиво требовали внимания, но Гарак изо всех сил пытался не спешить. — Я уже доволен тем, что получаю, но хотел бы продолжить.

Дукат через силу рассмеялся.

— Если продолжишь в том же… духе, то моя реакция будет взрывной, — сказал он. — Ты этого добиваешься, надеюсь?

— Тогда вы меня разочаруете. — Гарак выразительно приподнял глазной гребень и снова двинул ладонью, наклонился, навис над Дукатом, опираясь на свободную руку. — У меня есть предложение получше. Разрешите показать вам, насколько я могу быть внимательным и нежным.

Дукат не стал возражать: резко приподнялся, мазнув сухими губами по подбородку Гарака, и заглянул ему в глаза. Ожидание, предвкушение, вызов, страх. Прекрасная, будоражащая смесь.

— Я убью тебя, если мне что-то не понравится, ты же это понимаешь? — пробормотал он. — Покажи. Я хочу этого.

Дукат лишь попусту грозил, в этом Гарак не сомневался. Элита, привилегированный класс — как же они боялись боли и неудобств, избегали дискомфорта даже после суровой учёбы и строгого воспитания. В них все равно оставалась эта черта — вера в свою избранность и недосягаемость.

Гарак справился бы с Дукатом первым, парой движений. Еще до того, как тот действительно решил бы действовать. Он наклонился ниже, вынуждая Дуката опуститься назад на постель, и поцеловал его. О, конечно же, он будет очень осторожным. Дукат вздрогнул — его пульс застучал в кончиках пальцев торопливо и настойчиво — и решительно обнял Гарака за плечи. Поцеловал, больно цапнув за губу, потом прикусил шейный гребень. Гарак почти захлебнулся воздухом. Дукат был слишком напорист для того, кто боялся, что ему не понравится, и становилось все сложнее терпеть.

— Ваши… угрозы мне тоже нравятся. — Гарак отстранился, недалеко, ровно настолько, чтобы его прут прижался к ажану Дуката, двинул бёдрами, аккуратно, лишь обозначая касание. — Они такие смешные.

— Странно слышать такое от скромного… садовника, — выдохнул Дукат ему в шею и укусил еще раз, сильнее. — Еще немного, и я начну подозревать, что ты работаешь на Тал Шиар, говорят, их агенты любят соблазнять тех, кого планируют использовать… только вот меня не получится, не надейся.

Тяжело и прерывисто дыша, он прижался к Гараку теснее, влажный и прохладный прут уперся ему в чуву. Очень провокационно, весьма многообещающе, а сам Гарак слишком долго был рядом, пытаясь уговорить Дуката на секс, и сейчас телу хотелось наверстать упущенное. Гарак немного, совсем слегка, переоценил свои силы, и теперь вести светскую беседу становилось все труднее.

— Это отчаянная бравада и отчаянная надежда. — Он сдвинулся и осторожно ввёл раздвоенный кончик прута между мокрыми от смазки складками ажана, подался вперёд, ещё осторожней. — Я верю: те, кто мне нравятся, не могут плохо ко мне относиться.

Хриплый выдох Дукат сумел замаскировать под смех. И даже веки не прикрыл, так и продолжал смотреть Гараку прямо в глаза, но взгляд уже не казался самоуверенным, был мутным, пьяным и на все согласным. Потрясающее зрелище.

— Чаще всего те, кто тебе нравятся, тебя ненавидят, — медленно произнес Дукат ровным голосом, — или боятся. Нужно… сначала сделать так, чтобы они тебя полюбили, искренне… ах… по-настоящему.

Он тут же, противореча сдержанному тону, закинул на Гарака ногу и прижался крепче. Дукату точно нравилось, он даже не пытался это скрывать. Гарак даже успел подумать, что стоит действительно испугаться Тал Шиар — слишком уж сам Дукат временами не походил на обычных кардассианцев, такой демонстративный, эмоциональный и нежный. Лишь привычная подозрительность доказывала, что он — тот, кем кажется.

— Вы врете, — Гарак всем телом прижался к Дукату и ненадолго зажмурился от острого чувства удовольствия, волной разбежавшегося по телу. Дукат не дал ему слишком большой передышки и уже сам двинулся навстречу, слишком жадный до ощущений. — Ты мне нравишься, и я тебя не боюсь.

— А-ах, зря, — выдохнул Дукат в ответ, жадно глядя ему в лицо, словно искал что-то важное, необходимое ему немедленно. Он обхватил Гарака за талию и шевельнул бедрами, чтобы тот вошел в него поглубже. Попытка контролировать ситуацию, ах, какая коварная и почти действенная. Гарак упрямо замер, а потом двинулся навстречу, будто подчиняясь. — И я не вру. Я… я… умело пользуюсь нюансами правды. Как и ты.

Он ошибался, Гарак беззастенчиво врал и на самом деле даже слишком увлёкся этим враньем. Не будь Дукат таким возбужденным, отнёсся бы к чужим словам с большим подозрением. Но ему было не до этого, Дукат все сильнее обнимал Гарака, будто пытался заставить его войти глубже, плотнее, полнее, и каждый толчок охватывал тело дрожью. Можно было взять все в свои руки, но Гарак не спешил: такой энтузиазм льстил и возбуждал не хуже, чем самого Дуката возбуждала похвала. Жадность и страсть в поисках новых удовольствий, в этом Дукат тоже был настоящим кардассианцем. Его лицо просто пылало синеватым румянцем, а глаза горели лихорадочным огнём; Гарак почти загипнотизированно следил за хищной и пугающей — не его, но других наверняка — улыбкой Дуката.

— Это нюансы… — Гарак прижался к нему всем телом, замер, переживая новую волну сладкой и почти болезненной дрожи, обхватил его руками за шею и усмехнулся. — Вы нравитесь мне и… И вам нравится чувствовать меня внутри.

В ответ Дукат прижал его к себе за талию и шевельнул бедрами, потом, задохнувшись, коротко рассмеялся и пробормотал:

— Тебе бы тоже это понравилось, уверяю.

В стремлении Дуката руководить процессом была своя прелесть, особенно в том, что Гарак в любую секунду мог все изменить. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Дуката: так, концентрируясь на лице и разговорах, было проще держаться, не переходить к слишком активным действиям.

— Я знаю, я оценил бы.

— Тогда… почему отказался? — шепнул Дукат, не отводя взгляда. — Тебе ведь тоже это нравится, я же вижу, не отрицай.

Этот самоуверенный легат слишком торопился, будто не сам совсем недавно боялся, что ему не понравится. Значит, Гарак уже мог не так осторожничать, это радовало и освобождало.

— Мне нравится секс, я же не вулканец, у нас в Тал Шиар руководство очень широких взглядов. — Он зажмурился и приподнялся, опираясь на руки. Двинул бёдрами, почти задыхаясь от того, как плотно и горячо это ощущалось, ещё раз, сильнее. — Я… Просто хотел именно так.

На этот раз Дукат не удержался, крепко зажмурился и с громким стоном втянул в себя воздух. Он обхватил ногами Гарака за талию, пытаясь прижаться к нему еще крепче, и снова застонал, уже совсем не пытаясь казаться невозмутимым.

— Я… я… я тоже тебя хочу, — пробормотал он, явно не задумываясь, что говорит.

Реакции Дуката так подкупали, вынуждали быть лучше, чем ты есть, или хотя бы казаться. Гарак коротко рассмеялся — на большее у него не хватило бы воздуха, — а затем опустился на бок, утягивая за собой Дуката, который крепко, будто специально обхватил его своими слишком длинными ногами. Тот разочарованно поморщился, и сам Гарак почти пожалел о сделанном. Ему нравилось ощущение горячего отзывчивого тела под собой, того, как плотно и жарко стенки ажана охватывали его прут, терлись чешуйками об ирлун. Теперь давление не исчезло, но стало менее заметным. И смазки — их общей — было слишком много. Зато появились новые возможности. Гарак просунул ладонь между их животами и сжал пальцы на пруте Дуката. Ему точно должно понравиться.

— Посмотрим, — выдохнул он.

— На… что ты собираешься… смотреть? — уточнил Дукат и торопливо сжал зубами гребень на его подбородке, приятно, но не больно, сильно, но не жестко. Он запинался, пытаясь выговорить слова, дрожал всем телом и все крепче обнимал Гарака, прижимая его к себе. Его лицо, шея и наверняка каждая из чу-эн горели лихорадочной голубизной. Дукат вот-вот должен был сдаться. Следить за тем, как он сдерживается, было отдельным удовольствием. Вот только сам Гарак тоже был на грани. Он зажмурился, стараясь отвлечься.

— На… многое. Вдруг вы все-таки меня убьете. — Гарак с силой двинул бёдрами, Дукат, будто в отместку, снова сжал ноги, усиливая трение ирлуна о чешуйки ажана, тело ответило резкой, болезненной волной удовольствия, и Гарак почти захлебнулся воздухом от желания кончить. — Тогда нет.

Дыхание застревало в пережатом гребнями горле и вырывалось наружу со свистом. Голос срывался на шипение.

— Ну же, — так же сипло выдохнул Дукат. — Ты первый. Давай!

Ах, так вот в чем дело. Гордый повелитель Баджора конечно же не мог позволить себе сдаться первым, даже расслабиться, даже получить удовольствие. Гарак радостно улыбнулся, нисколько не заботясь о том, что улыбка может оказаться уж слишком непочтительной.

— Нет уж. — Он снова наклонился к Дукату и сжал зубы на его кина-ту.

— Ах… ты… мразь… — запинаясь, пробормотал тот и слабо дернулся. По его телу прокатилась едва ощутимая, сладкая дрожь. Гарак глухо засмеялся, не разжимая челюсти. — Ты еще… пожалеешь об этом… вот… увидишь.

Сейчас Дукат нравился ему больше всего, даже его злость вызывала лишь умиление. Обладание, торжество и победа, нежность к тому, кто испытывает из-за тебя такое удовольствие, биохимия организма, не важно. Гарак замер, кожей ловя новую волну дрожи, а потом отстранился, совсем немного, чтобы прут выскользнул из ажана. Это было почти неприятно.

— Очень… боюсь.

Он нашарил ладонь Дуката и сжал на основании собственного прута. Плавное движение, ещё раз… В глазах потемнело, и Гарак, не сдерживаясь, тихо застонал. Пульс барабанной дробью стучал в ушах. Воздух оглушительно и сладко пах сексом. Шевелиться совсем не хотелось, но Гарак, собравшись с силами, слегка отстранился, лег на постель и заморгал; Дукат тоже перевернулся на спину и, мазнув по животу краем сбившегося покрывала, закинул руку за голову.

— Я не собирался тебе угрожать, — еще сиплым, но вполне ровным голосом сказал он. — Просто предупредил, что утром сделаю с тобой то же самое. Я достаточно великодушен, чтобы не портить тебе жизнь, если ты не станешь делать глупости. И мне понравилось, действительно.

Гарак не стал оборачиваться к Дукату — быть может, позже, не сейчас. Эта кровать и так была узкой — более узкой, чем в комнате, которую он снимал дома, — поэтому он все равно лежал даже слишком близко со своим случайным любовником. Впрочем, секс был неплох, возможно даже хорош. По телу разбегалась приятная дрожь, а перед глазами висела лёгкая муть. Гарак снова моргнул, пытаясь её отогнать.

— Утром вас уже не должно здесь быть, — лениво напомнил он. — Я знал, что вам понравится.

— Значит, я поставлю будильник на хроно, и мы займемся сексом еще раз до того, как наступит утро, — сказал Дукат. — Здесь длинные сутки, это удобно, но слегка мешает после баджорских… — Он шевельнулся, касаясь бедром ноги Гарака, и улыбнулся. — Зря ты не хочешь на Баджор, это может открыть тебе огромные возможности, и я серьезно предлагал тебе то, что предлагал. Не сразу, конечно, со временем, я должен проверить твою благонадежность. В моих планах слишком много всего, чтобы их расстроил случайный просчет, знаешь ли… я хотел бы служить Кардассии так, как она того заслуживает — изо всех сил и всеми возможностями, и надеюсь, что в результате достигну большего, чем многие другие, у которых нет никаких амбиций.

Дукат слишком много болтал. И он явно собирался задержаться утром. Скорее всего, «забудет» поставить сигнал для того, чтобы проснуться, а если нет — Гарак придумает что-нибудь другое. Это скомпрометирует простого скромного садовника, он впадет в немилость, и поэтому его как можно тише отправят с Ромула восвояси. Хорошее оправдание для исчезновения из посольства.

Гарак повернулся на бок, придвинулся ближе к Дукату и заинтересованно заглянул ему в лицо.

— Так вы планируете вернуться на Кардассию, когда достигнете звания повыше?

Тот подозрительно прищурился, но все-таки ответил, тщательно выверяя слова:

— Пока что в основной сфере моих интересов лежит Баджор и его ценность для Кардассии. Если родине понадобятся мои услуги и мои достоинства, я буду рад служить и дома, и где угодно.

Он обнял Гарака за плечи свободной рукой и придвинул ближе к себе. Гарак мягко улыбнулся. Он не стал возражать против слишком хозяйского жеста Дуката, пусть почувствует себя главным, нельзя слишком много себе позволять, это будет подозрительным.

— Вот тогда мы с вами и встретимся, — ответил он. — Область моих амбиций лежит в Кардассии, я не хочу искать возможности где-то далеко за её пределами. Тем более, рядом с вами и Локаром мой статус будет слишком зыбким.

— Локар, — пробормотал Дукат и повернул голову, с усмешкой глядя Гараку в лицо. — Да, тебе рядом с ним будет некомфортно, но и ему тоже, я убежден в этом. Он был твоим любовником, я это знаю, даже не пробуй отрицать. Что же он сделал такого, что утратил твое расположение? Он умеет завоевывать сердца, хотя и не умеет удерживать, это особое искусство, и мне оно подвластно, а ему нет.

Какая смешная, даже, пожалуй, милая самоуверенность. До секса она раздражала, сейчас вызывала только улыбку.

— Некомфортно? — Гарак коротко рассмеялся. — Конечно, однажды случайно перепутать транспортер с камерой для уничтожения отходов или упасть с вершины какой-нибудь баджорской молельни будет очень некомфортно. Я сгущаю краски, но не хочу рисковать.

Он мягко поцеловал Дуката в уголок рта, а потом опустился ниже и провел языком по гребню вдоль скулы.

— Ах, ты настолько сильно его расстроил? — фыркнул тот и, жмурясь, подставил шею. — Вернее, он тебя, но… Конечно, у нас с ним довольно дружеские отношения, но не удивлюсь, что он будет мстить тебе за то, что ты его отверг, причем по вполне объективным причинам. Он даже с собственной женой не в ладах — и не особенно это скрывает. Не могу сказать, что одобряю такое… семья должна быть на первом месте.

Паландин. Гарак ждал этих слов и знал, что Дукат все равно захочет удовлетворить свое любопытство. Он снова усмехнулся и продолжил ленивые неспешные ласки, нежно обрисовывая языком чешуйку за чешуйкой на шее. Дукат очень следил за своим внешним видом — никаких сколов и заусениц, приятная гладкая поверхность, яркие цвета.

— Так Локар заслужил репутацию сердцееда? В школе я думал, что он любит только успех и знания.

Дукат легко повел плечом, стараясь не оттолкнуть Гарака, и сказал:

— Не мое дело его осуждать или оценивать, сердцеед Локар или нет. Он образцовый кардассианец, пример для каждого из нас, успешный и эффективный, и его недостатки — следствия его достоинств. Знания — это фундамент, он давно уже его заложил, а сейчас достраивает верхние этажи успеха.

— И вам интересно, что за негодная песчинка попала ему под подошву в процессе возведения здания. — Гарак ненадолго сжал зубы на его плече, в том месте, где гребень заканчивался. — Вы представляете любовные страсти и несовпадение характеров? Зря, это была бытовая ссора и на самом деле мы с Локаром едва знакомы. Мне посчастливилось попасть в число тех, кто должен был отвечать за подготовку к организации одного важного официального мероприятия… У меня, как у сына садовника, был хороший опыт в подобных делах, и я потратил немало времени на разработку плана. А Локар все напутал. Только и всего.

Дукат ожидаемо расхохотался — не поверил, так и надо, — и прижал Гарака к себе.

— Нет, я не такой романтик, как ты. Я представлял, что он тебя использовал и пошел дальше, — сказал он. — Думаю, все произошло именно так, а секс был просто одним из необходимых и приятных элементов. Твоя милая фантазия это только подтверждает.

Он зевнул, не раскрывая рта, и добавил:

— Я могу его понять, но сам бы так не поступил. Преданные лично тебе люди — богатство большее, чем латина.

Лежать в объятиях того, с кем только что занимался сексом, было очень приятно. Древние рефлексы торжествовали.

— Искать всему более сложное объяснение — интересная привычка, но может завести в тупик. — Гарак спокойно покачал головой. Он не ждал, что ему поверят. И незачем. — Ваша милая фантазия о том, что мы с Локаром были любовниками, меня тоже забавляет.

— Это более простое объяснение, — пробормотал Дукат и снова зевнул, на этот раз не пытаясь скрыть сонливость. — Тем более, он слегка проговорился насчет тебя, а потом попытался сменить тему, и вряд ли ты для него настолько ценен, что он станет тебя компрометировать.

Он засыпал. Совсем немного, и отключится. Гарак скептически хмыкнул, но возражать не стал. Сначала он решил дождаться, пока Дукат уснёт, а потом решил, что может даже уснуть вместе с ним, сейчас у него не оставалось неотложных дел. Так будет даже лучше.

Гарак отвык спать не в одиночестве. Всю ночь он чувствовал в полусне чужое присутствие, вспоминал, где и с кем находится, и засыпал снова. Дукат ухитрялся не особенно ему мешать, быть может, из-за большого количества выпитого алкоголя. А может, это было естественной привычкой. Он спал тихо, почти не шевелясь, не храпел, но его рука тяжело и тепло устроилась у Гарака на бедре. Напоминала о себе каждую минуту.

Рассвет на Ромуле занимался долго, будто неохотно, но когда Гарак окончательно проснулся, на улице уже совсем рассвело, а Дукат так и продолжал лежать, тихо посапывая на ухо и чему-то улыбаясь. Во сне он выглядел беззащитным, почти юным — и оттого симпатичным. Нужно было выставить его за дверь. Грубо или со всем уважением.

Гарак накрутил на пальцы прядь его волос и нежно потянул.

— Свое самое первое обещание вы уже с треском не выполнили.

От прикосновения Дукат моментально открыл глаза.

— Я был уверен, что ты меня разбудишь, — сказал он и потянулся всем телом. — И не ошибся. Уже утро?

Он снова потянулся, перевернувшись на спину, но почти сразу вздрогнул и поморщился от боли. Алкоголь и избыток энтузиазма оставили свой отпечаток: прошлым вечером Дукат был очевидно несдержан, подобных последствий стоило ожидать. Гарак не стал показывать, что заметил реакцию. Он сел на край кровати и осуждающе поморщился.

— Вы проспали, я проспал. Это заметят, и вся работа над моей репутацией пойдёт насмарку.

Взглянув на хроно, Дукат покачал головой и тоже сел.

— Значит, раз твоя репутация все равно погибла, мне необязательно немедленно сбегать из твоей комнаты? — спросил он, развернулся к Гараку и мягко опустил ладони на шейные гребни.

Проблемы Гарака никак не касались Дуката, но по-настоящему хорошо воспитанный кардассианец хотя бы сделал вид, что полон сочувствия. Этот едва ли не ждал, что Гарак сам извинится, притащит ему завтрак и почистит форму. Омерзительный.

Гарак наклонил голову и приподнял надглазный гребень.

— Сбегать? Вы должны выметаться.

Ладони приятно грели плечи, пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы этого не выдать. Дукат осторожно сжал пальцы на его гребнях и наклонил голову, заглядывая в лицо.

— Должен ли? — переспросил он. — Мне кажется, это не входит в понятие долга, тем более в противоречие между долгом и удовольствием.

Дукат решил, что секс и совместный сон влияют хоть на что-то — или же просто был из тех, кто любит и обожает партнёра в тот момент, когда с ним вместе — искренне и бескорыстно, всем сердцем. Очень удобно: такие люди моментально забывают об этом партнёре, едва тот исчезнет из поля зрения. На самом деле они любят лишь отражения себя в других.

— Дукат, — Гарак не спешил разжимать его пальцы, но старался не показывать, что это приятно, — вас наверняка ищут всем посольством.

Тот медленно — расчетливо соблазнительное движение — наклонился и коснулся губами ушного гребня, сдвинув в сторону растрепанные волосы.

— Меня всегда можно вызвать через комм-браслет, — сказал он Гараку на ухо. — Тем более, Локар наверняка еще видит десятый сон. Он выпил гораздо больше, чем я.

Гарак не стал отстраняться, и Дукат с облегчением поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— Меня также ищут, хоть и меньшим составом, — вздохнул Гарак и повернул голову, ловя губами губы Дуката. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов. Он до сих пор нуждался в чем-то отвлекающем. Очень скоро один совсем не дружественный Кардассии сенатор отправится проведать новинки в своём саду. Гарак не мог понять, почему его это так огорчало. Поцелуй вышел неожиданно мягким и ласковым.

— Тебя тоже могли бы вызвать. Ты в собственной комнате, в конце концов, а не прячешься в какой-нибудь подсобке, — отстранившись, пусть и недалеко, касаясь щекой щеки, пробормотал Дукат и снова погладил Гарака по шейному гребню.

Дукату подобные мысли не грозили никогда. Гарак рассмеялся и отодвинулся подальше от слишком нежных губ и пальцев.

— К тому же, судя по моим наблюдениям, вас должно мучить редчайшее по своей силе похмелье. Не геройствуйте.

Дукат немедленно вздрогнул, как будто его наконец догнала головная боль, но сделал вид, что все в порядке и светски усмехнулся, глядя Гараку в глаза.

— У меня не бывает похмелья, как и у большинства здоровых кардассианцев, — сказал он, придвинулся ближе и, собственнически устроив руку у Гарака на колене, несильно сжал пальцы. — Легкое неудобство из-за высокой токсичности, не более; тем более, выпил я действительно немного.

Дукат страдал, Гарак видел это с тайным злорадством. Слишком самоуверенный представитель элиты, военные иногда до умиления забавны.

— Что же, Дукат, я могу предположить, что после этой ночи у вас нет никаких негативных физических ощущений. И вы хотите продолжить?

Дукат наклонил голову и усмехнулся.

— Хочу, разумеется. Как и ты.

Какая детская непосредственность. Гарак рассмеялся и придвинулся ближе, прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Вы спрашивали, нужно ли мне что-то от вас? Пока что это вам все время что-то от меня нужно.

— Если бы и тебе ничего от меня не было нужно, ты бы просто вытолкал меня за дверь, разве нет? — самодовольно улыбнулся Дукат и положил руку ему на затылок, прямо под волосами. — Я не хочу сказать, что тебе нужно что-то материальное, но ведь секс со мной тебе тоже нравится, я в этом уверен.

Гарак положил ладони на плечи Дуката; даже не глядя он мог сказать, что гребни постепенно наливаются кровью — тёплые, гладкие, их действительно приятно покусывать и трогать.

— А если бы вы ни на что не надеялись, то давно бы уже были за дверью. Назовём это субординацией. В моем положении нельзя слишком много грубить тем, кто выше меня по положению.

Он надавил ладонями на плечи, вынуждая Дуката опуститься обратно на постель. Тот лег, глядя на него снизу вверх, готовый и притянуть его к себе, и отреагировать на угрозу; сейчас, трезвым, он вел себя как настоящий кардассианец, без сомнений, и это даже подкупало.

— Ты уже достаточно нагрубил, чтобы я мог даже выдвинуть против тебя какое-нибудь обвинение… в неуважении, например, — мечтательно улыбаясь, произнес он. — Одним оскорблением больше — такая мелочь, она бы тебя не остановила. Нет, тебе хотелось, чтобы я остался еще немного, именно на это я и надеялся. Я прав?

Он протянул руку и осторожно обвел кончиком пальца чуфу — теплое, интимное прикосновение, требующее близости и доверия. Гарак не стал отталкивать пальцы. И хорошо, что Дукат не узнает причину, по которой ему этого хотелось. Пусть считает, что дело в его сногсшибательной притягательности, не слишком сообразительный легат. Но секс с ним был действительно приятным. Сердце ускорило стук, кровь прилила к гребням — пока еле заметно, но уже ощутимо, от одного только воспоминания о вчерашнем.

— Вы не будете никого обвинять. — Гарак улыбнулся не менее мечтательно, чем Дукат. — Вам понравилось все, что я с вами сделал. И вы знаете, что я могу сделать больше.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что я тоже могу хотеть сделать что-нибудь с тобой? То, что тебе тоже понравится, — сказал Дукат, продолжая улыбаться. — Да, мне понравилось, но я хочу ответить взаимностью, разве это так тебя пугает?

Слишком много самоуверенности, но иногда стоит дать ей шанс. Гарак навис над Дукатом, опираясь на руки, прищурился и окинул его взглядом. Конечно, ему нравилось это тело — тренированное, жилистое, гибкое. Запах, вкус и та страсть, с которой Дукат получал и доставлял удовольствие.

— Что вы, мне нравится ваше воодушевление. — сказал он и после паузы добавил: — Меня сложно испугать, у вас не получится.

Дукат улыбнулся шире, оскалив зубы, резким движением обнял Гарака за шею и притянул к себе — губы прижались к губам, язык прохладно скользнул в рот. Потом Дукат так же резко отстранился и сказал:

— Я и не пытаюсь тебя пугать, что ты. Мне нравится, что ты не боишься меня, твое искреннее желание подкупает тем более. Чего ты хочешь? Или мне импровизировать?

Он очень хотел получить контроль в свои руки, видимость контроля, конечно.

— Все-таки хотите исполнить хоть одно свое обещание. — Гарак провел ладонями вдоль шейных гребней Дуката, мягко стукнул кончиками пальцев по едва заметно приподнявшимся чешуйкам на груди. — Я согласен дать вам шанс.

— Как невероятно щедро с твоей стороны, — ответил Дукат и осторожно, едва касаясь, обвел его подбородок, линию челюсти, потом, прижав палец сильнее, левый шейный гребень.

— Только не пытайтесь задержаться до обеда, моё великодушие и так слишком велико. — Гарак придвинулся ближе и приподнял голову, эти почти неожиданные ласки оказались слишком приятными. — Считайте это призом за ваш вчерашний энтузиазм.

Дукат приподнялся на локте, продолжая массировать гребень, он явно наслаждался властью над чужим телом — такой безобидной, можно было даже позволить ему это.

— Я всегда занимаюсь любовью с полной самоотдачей, как же по-другому? — пробормотал он и, вытянув шею, прикусил правый гребень Гарака, оставшийся без внимания. Улыбнулся в ответ на закономерный вздох и провел по горлу кончиком языка. — Ведь это скучно — лениться в постели… разве что после секса, тогда это приятно.

Гарак снова улыбнулся, обнял Дуката за талию, пробежался пальцами по спине. Голову кружило от предвкушения, он не сомневался, что опыта у Дуката не меньше, чем у него самого, и не сомневался в том, что секс будет неплох. Хорошо, что сегодня на самом деле можно было опоздать, хоть и совсем ненадолго.

— Тогда почему вчера так надолго… затормозили? — пробормотал он. — Я уж подумал, вы испугались.

— Потому что тоже хотел по-другому, но решил в итоге уступить, проявить разумность, — ответил Дукат быстро, даже не задумываясь. Он обхватил Гарака за торс и развернулся вместе с ним, заставляя лечь; Гарак не стал сопротивляться, улегся на спину, Дукат наклонился над ним и обвел чулу кончиком языка, а потом лизнул середину.

Гарак все сильнее подозревал, что раньше Дукат просто не соглашался на подобный опыт. Если это правда, то она даже льстила, но ему все равно никогда не признаются. Пусть. Зато сейчас Дукат попытается показать все, на что способен.

— Ещё, пожалуйста. — Гарак довольно зажмурился. Голос немного сел, нежные ласки оказались даже более действенными, чем думалось. — Покажите, почему вчера так стремились это воплотить.

Дукат коротко усмехнулся, жарко выдохнув, и с усилием лизнул чулу. Прихватил край губами и сдвинулся ниже, согревая полосу чешуек дыханием. Щекотно дохнув в пупок, он лег поудобнее и осторожно пощекотал языком кожу прямо возле чувы — очень приятно, но не чрезмерно.

— Опуститесь ниже? — Гарак с нажимом провел пальцами вдоль скулового гребня Дуката. Он специально зажмурился, чтобы не отвлекать себя зрелищем, но воображение все равно работало прекрасно, рисуя перед глазами лицо и позу Дуката. Какой романтик! Интересно, он так радостно пытается доставить удовольствие всем, с кем оказывается в постели? — Да вы мастер интриги.

Дукат возмущенно фыркнул, но спорить не стал — жаль! — и опустил голову ниже, прижался теплыми губами к чешуйкам ажана. Это было ожидаемо, и Гарак с готовностью вздрогнул, тогда Дукат с довольным, вибрирующим смешком запустил язык внутрь, глубоко, докуда мог достать. Гарак глухо застонал, его прут не смог бы остаться в ажане, даже если пытаться скрыть возбуждение. Незачем.

— Я знал, что вы будете мстить… Никогда не ошибаюсь в партнёрах. — Гарак приподнял бедра, подаваясь навстречу горячему и жадному языку.

Дукат с усилием втянул прут Гарака в рот и провел языком по чешуйкам ирлуна — оглушительно приятно, — потом мягко поласкал внутреннюю поверхность складок, так же как Гарак делал вчера. Месть, конечно, это месть. Гарак запустил пальцы ему в волосы, скользкие и растрепанные, и тогда Дукат отстранился, облизнувшись.

— Похвальное умение, — пробормотал он и облизнул губы еще раз, медленней, явно наслаждаясь вкусом. — Значит, все твои партнеры доставляют тебе максимум наслаждения, раз ты так умело можешь выбрать тех, кто тебя не разочарует.

Гарак, конечно же, лгал. Снова и снова. Зачем говорить правду, если можно попрактиковаться в непринуждённом разговоре, засыпая собеседника далекими от реальности фактами? Особенно когда собеседник воспринимает эти слова с таким удовольствием.

Дукат прекратил его касаться — и это ощущалось как наказание. Или было им.

— Не может же быть, чтобы в постели вы всегда только болтали. — Гарак поймал Дуката за руку, притянул ближе к себе, ещё ближе, обхватил рукой за шею и почти заставил лечь обратно на кровать. От Дуката одуряюще пахло смазкой, не мешал даже перегар. — Вы хотите, чтобы я умолял вас?

— А ты можешь начать умолять меня? Это не обязательно, я сейчас же трахну тебя… — прошептал Дукат, улыбаясь, и тут же потерся своим прутом, скользким, мокрым и горячим, о прут Гарака. Дразнясь, не иначе. — Но мне нравится твое нетерпение.

Гарак не знал, что ему нравилось больше, действия или обещание. Возбуждение Дуката казалось почти электрическим, приятный будоражащий разряд от каждого прикосновения. Нужно было только чуть-чуть сдвинуться вверх, чтобы прут Дуката оказался немного ниже и смог войти внутрь, нужно было расслабиться, ощущая тяжесть и тепло чужого тела. Гарак не хотел торопить события.

— Нет, если вы решите передумать, я возьму все в свои руки.

Дукат самоуверенно расхохотался и провел кончиком языка по губам.

— Увы, ничего в твои руки я сейчас не отдам. — Он еще раз шевельнул бедрами, и Гарак замер, ловя пронзительно-приятное, почти ощутимо сладкое ощущение в ажане. — Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я поспешил, не пытайся меня… провоцировать.

— Это не важно, вы все равно не остановитесь, или… — Гарак сам двинулся навстречу Дукату, прут плавно скользнул по пруту, влажно прижался к чуве, и дышать на мгновение стало почти невозможно. — Или я очень удивлюсь. Ну же, приступайте.

Дукат исполнительно шевельнул бедрами, сдвигаясь ниже, кончик прута замер, щекотно — но так приятно — нырнув между складок.

— Ты слишком самоуверен… для садовника, — пробормотал он и мягким толчком скользнул внутрь.

— Я это уже слышал. — Голос опустился до шепота. Гарак зажмурился, обнял Дуката за талию, прижимая ближе к себе, ещё. — Не считаю уместным лебезить в постели.

Самоуверенными быть положено лишь элите, тем, кто с рождения получил все на блюдечке или выгрыз это зубами. Дукат был из первых, это злило и раздражало, но секс с ним оказался приемлемым, более чем приемлемым. Гарак зажмурился, ловя малейшие отзвуки чувств и ощущений. Принадлежность и обладание, глупые, ничего не значащие в постели слова. Секс не имеет к этому никакого отношения, это просто удовольствие и немного власти. Дукат глубоко вдохнул и шевельнул бедрами, мягко и осторожно; очень приятно, очень.

— Это прекрасно, — сказал он тихо, почти касаясь губ Гарака своими, — мне так нравится, какой ты.

Гарак рассмеялся — беззвучно, почти незаметно из-за движений Дуката, и его дыхание и так было сбито, сердце глухо и часто стучало, или это стучала кровь в голове, не важно, слишком приятно. Ему тоже нравился результат. Вронок оказался наглым, скользким и жадным до удовольствий типом, а ещё глуповатым и трусливым. Баркан, если узнает об этом, будет доволен — бывший отличник Бамаррена превратился в такое ничтожество.

— Только не… привыкайте. — Он дотянулся до губ Дуката и поцеловал, сильно прикусив нижнюю. Тот зашипел от боли, но голову не отдернул, только резко шевельнул бедрами в отместку, прижался крепче и ускорил движения.

— Жаль, — выдохнул Дукат ему в рот, — я не прочь бы и привыкнуть к такому. Мне бы хотелось… увидеться с тобой еще пару-тройку раз… а то и больше.

Это было ещё смешнее, даже обидно, что у Гарака не оставалось сил на смех или что-то ещё кроме движений и дыхания, которое все время норовило сбиться из-за слишком ярких волн удовольствия.

— Нет уж, хватит. — Он сильнее сжал объятия и закинул ногу на бедро Дуката. Голову кружило, Гарак катастрофически терял контроль, но сейчас это было к лучшему. — Больше не… будет.

По всему телу в такт движениям пробегала дрожь. Дукат ускорился. Он двигался с такой настойчивостью и так активно, будто поставил перед собой цель первым довести Гарака до оргазма. Каждое вращение отдавалось глубоко внутри, чешуйки ирлуна терлись о скользкие, гладкие и потрясающе упругие чешуйки ажана, ощущения приятными волнами растекались по телу, наслаивались одна на другую, и от каждой из этих волн немного темнело в глазах, хоть они и были закрыты. Гарак не собирался сдерживаться, чтобы что-то доказать Дукату, сейчас ему было совсем не до этого. Ещё немного, и…

— Тем… ценнее… то, что мы делаем, — прошептал Дукат, не поднимая головы.

Он ткнулся лицом в шею Гарака и сжал зубы на гребне. Шею обожгло — больно и слишком приятно, и Гарак зажмурился ещё сильнее, позволяя последней, самой тёмной и плотной волне удовольствия накрыть его с головой.

Когда он открыл глаза, Дукат так и лежал на нем, придавливая своим весом, и легко, едва ощутимо вздрагивал. Гарак обнял его ещё крепче, взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы. Дукат ощутимо усмехнулся, выдохнув, потерся носом и губами о шейный гребень. По его телу новой волной прокатилась дрожь — напоминание о том, чем они только что занимались.

— Всё. — Гарак мягко улыбнулся и вздохнул. Каждая попытка пошевелиться отзывалась новым всплеском ощущений, слишком интенсивным после активных действий, даже дыхание сейчас было сложным делом. — Больше ценить уже нечего. Вы не в моём вкусе, но в сексе это не главное.

— Я тоже предпочитаю другой типаж, но ты слишком завлекательно мне улыбался, — сказал Дукат. — Невозможно было не обратить внимание.

Он все-таки приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и заглянул Гараку в лицо, ожидая, наверное, восхищения. Хватит на сегодня.

— Вам просто захотелось поинтересней провести вечер, в этом нет ничего необычного. А орионки крайне редко бывают на Ромуле. — Гарак лукаво улыбнулся, осторожно коснулся припухшей губы Дуката и покачал головой. — И тут удача: подвернулся садовник, чьё имя вы знали.

Скоро Дуката необходимо будет выставить за дверь, но пока можно было позволить себе расслабиться ещё ненадолго. Странное, но приятное время.

— Я ни слова не говорил об орионках, — лениво отозвался Дукат и погладил Гарака по щеке. — Не могу понять, почему ты решил, что именно они мне нравятся больше всего. Ты гораздо интереснее любой орионки.

Гарак сдвинулся, высвобождаясь из-под слишком горячего, тяжёлого и притягательного тела. Он хотел немного отвлечься и добился своего, но нельзя же настолько расслабляться, нельзя поддаваться порыву провести в постели ещё пару часов.

— Эти слова мне совсем не льстят, — процедил он. — Хотя любые ритуальные фразы после секса звучат довольно пошло.

Дукат шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, приподнялся, опираясь о локоть.

— Они звучат, скорее, далекими от реальности, но в твоем случае это правда, — ответил он, продолжая ласково поглаживать скуловой гребень Гарака. — Ты притягательный, интересный и чересчур загадочный. Еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты работаешь не на Тал Шиар, а на Обсидиановый орден.

Иногда этот самоуверенный легат оказывался слишком догадливым. Хорошо еще, он наверняка шутит, пытается произвести впечатление и польстить. Пора выпроваживать его восвояси.

— Вы немного одичали в своём захолустье… знаете, вам стоило бы поменьше времени проводить среди отсталых баджорцев. — Гарак потянулся, насколько этому позволяла кровать. Прикосновения Дуката были слишком приятными даже сейчас. — Это посольство, наверняка тут есть представители каких-то спецслужб, но это не значит, что нужно искать их в каждом встречном.

— Я и не ищу их в каждом, — фыркнул Дукат. — Уверен, Локар не имеет к спецслужбам никакого отношения, как и его помощница. А вот ты… слишком хорош во многих смыслах.

Сдвинув руку выше, он попытался коснуться пальцем чуфы, но теперь Гарак поймал его руку, слегка прикусил пальцы и потёрся о них щекой.

— Никогда не видел ни одного агента Ордена, — отозвался он. — Не могу оценить такое сравнение. Я не «слишком хорош» и не слишком удалив, но получил неплохое, пусть и неоконченное образование. Могу поддержать разговор, знаю, когда нужно промолчать, не нуждаюсь в повторение приказов, люблю чувственные удовольствия, которые не мешают делу. И мне пора работать.

Он сел на кровати и поправил, как мог, растрепанные волосы. В ажане было слишком мокро: воспитанный кардассианец кончил бы ему на живот, но не Дукат, который и не думал подниматься — вытянулся на постели и закинул руки за голову. Он явно любовался тем, что делает Гарак, и в другое время это было бы даже приятно, но сейчас раздражало, вместе с необходимостью тщательно принять душ.

— Как жаль, что нельзя немного опоздать, — сказал Дукат. — Неужели растениям тоже нужно, чтобы ты появлялся в саду в точное время, без малейшей задержки?

— Вы лишайник. — Гарак наклонился над фривольно раскинувшимся Дукатом. — Наглый, яркий и навязчивый лишайник, пропусти один кусочек и вот, не успеешь отвернуться, он занял собой все пространство. Нет, я никогда не позволяю себе опоздать, а вы сейчас встанете и исчезнете из моей жизни.

Шейные гребни стали чуть теплее — тело сочло предложенный Дукатом вариант более предпочтительным.

— Мне надо сначала сходить в душ, я не могу появляться на публике, распространяя такой провокационный запах, — ответил Дукат лениво и снова потянулся. Потом, видимо, приняв бездействие Гарака за разрешение, довольно прищурился и поймал его за руку. Гарак сжал его пальцы и дернул на себя, заставляя сесть.

— Помоетесь у себя. И, если не поторопитесь, одеваться вам придётся там же. Ну же, Дукат, не превращайте все в сюжет для глупой голопостановки.

Дукат неохотно подчинился, свесил с кровати ноги и, наклонив голову, бросил на него кокетливый взгляд. Кажется, он продолжал считать происходящее шуткой.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, — сказал он. — Нет, конечно, я могу сделать, что ты просишь, но если подумать… я всегда могу сказать, что мы разговаривали о делах.

— Не можете. — Гарак встал сам, поднял пустую бутылку из-под канара, со стуком поставил её на стол. — Мне понравился секс с вами, вы красивы, нежны и очень отзывчивы, но на этом все.

Дукат все-таки поднялся на ноги, выпрямился, расправив плечи. Покосился на Гарака, пытаясь заметить реакцию. Будто действительно ждал, что сейчас ему сквозь слезы признаются в вечной любви. О, в самом деле?

— Моя одежда все равно осталась в ванной, — сказал он. — Принять душ — дело нескольких минут.

Ну конечно.

— У вас их нет, вы слишком долго пытались здесь остаться. — Гарак в два шага дошёл до уборной, оглянулся на Дуката, который явно пытался произвести впечатление своей фигурой: неплохое зрелище, но слишком запоздалое после ночи вдвоём. — Я принесу вам одежду, и, если вы не согласитесь её надеть, будете выставлены за дверь голым.

На секунду Дукат удивленно приоткрыл рот, потом пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— Хорошо, я сделаю так, как ты просишь, — церемонно ответил он, старательно глядя в темную пещерку репликатора.

Когда Гарак вернулся с кипой одежды, Дукат так и стоял на том же месте, и вся его поза кричала о несправедливой обиде. Бедняга, он рассчитывал, что приехал на курортный астероид? Гарак постарался не выдать злорадства или веселья, скорбно поджал губы.

— Вы же умеете быстро одеваться. — Он протянул одежду Дукату и поставил перед ним на пол сапоги. — Покажите, какого совершенства вы в этом достигли.

Выпроводить Дуката оказалось неожиданно сложно, хотя он и так слишком задержался. Для яркости картины стоило бы показать, как Гарак волнуется, нервничает и боится, что все раскроется, но это было бы совсем не натурально. Дукат нарочито медленно расправлял грязную одежду, потом начал одеваться — так же неторопливо. Явно пытаясь сделать вид, что Гарак не имеет над ним никакой власти, и сейчас это было смешнее всего.

— Вам действительно так хочется остаться? — спросил Гарак, склонив голову набок. Сейчас последует ожидаемый ответ…

Дукат не стал оборачиваться.

— Не стоит себе так льстить, — ответил он и рывком застегнул брюки. — Я просто не люблю спешить. Торопливость — признак несобранности.

Гарак сокрушенно вздохнул.

— Жаль… Я хотел пригласить вас к себе этим вечером.

Дукат дернулся, как будто собираясь обернуться, но замер на месте с ровной спиной. Вот теперь можно было позволить себе злорадную улыбку — совсем ненадолго, чтобы тот не успел заметить. Натянув нижнюю рубашку и подкладку брони, Дукат поправил сбившиеся полы и пожал плечами.

— Да, жаль, но я в любом случае был бы занят. — На этот раз он неторопливо обернулся, как бы между прочим. Конечно, к тому моменту на лице Гарака читались только сожаление и легкая растерянность. Дукат кисло улыбнулся и подобрал с пола броню. — Ромулане предпочитают вести дела во второй половине дня, приходится мириться с этим.

— Что же, — Гарак сдержанно улыбнулся и разочарованно развёл руками, — значит, прощайте. Это был приятный вечер и не менее приятное утро.

После этих слов оставаться было бы категорически неприемлемо, унизительно. Разумеется, Дукат отреагировал правильно, быстро защелкнул броню и пригладил волосы, не глядя на Гарака.

— Да, вечер определенно удался. Прощай. Не думаю, что мы встретимся когда-нибудь еще, — сказал он и, мазнув по дверному сенсору ладонью, вышел за порог. Исчез, будто его принудительно транспортировали куда-нибудь подальше.

Все оказалось так легко, как и планировалось. Дукат, обиженный, даже оскорбленный действиями Вронока, какого-то жалкого садовника-неудачника, мог быть неприятным врагом. Но Гарака это не волновало. Он получил все, чего хотел, с минимальным приложением усилий, как нормальный специалист его уровня. Отвлечься от собственных мыслей, провести время с пользой, даже создать удобную причину для отбытия с Ромула. Нарушение трудовой этики и правил поведения для персонала — прекрасный повод для скорейшего увольнения даже для редкого специалиста. А Дукат не станет никого искать — нет повода для продолжения, нет причины для мести. Вот сейчас — именно сейчас, а не вчера, после визита к сенатору, — Гарак был собой полностью доволен.

Он подождал пару секунд, чтобы убедиться, что никто не собирается возвращаться, а потом снова отправился в ванную. Одежду, хоть и мокрую, было нужно сдать перед отлётом.


End file.
